Dark Dawn
by ForeverWar
Summary: Alyx Hawke. Champion of Kirkwall. Rogue. Assassin. Duelist. But all these titles couldn't prepare her for her closest friends and lover betraying her in her greatest time of need. And, now shes back. Can she forgive her friends? FenrisxFem!Hawke
1. Betrayal

I know I have many...many other stories to get finished but...my mind has hit a MAJOR blank with them.

I love Bioware and I love their games sooo much, especially the Dragon Age series and Mass Effect series. So this is my Dragon Age 2 fanfiction.

Hope you like it. R&R

_Shout out to my Fenris buddy and Beta, __**Jemma**__! Love you hunny :p_

Also, Fanfiction(.)net ...Why you no have Fenris as a character option :( Bad Fanfiction(.)net!

* * *

><p><strong>FenrisxFem!Hawke.<strong>  
><strong>Default Fem!Hawke without the blood smear.<strong>  
><strong>Rogue. Assassin. Duelist.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I. Betrayal<strong>

She walked down the white marble steps of the Gallows, her crystal blue eyes staring straight ahead. Her sister, Bethany, was to her left and Varric, her one true friend, was to her right.

No words were shared between them. The feeling of betrayal was still all too fresh in their minds. No one could believe what had happened in the Gallows, least of all, Hawke.

Bethany looked at her sister, before her eyes darted to the growing red stain on her right shoulder blade; the crimson colour seeping through to darker the red colour of her sister armour. But she never voiced her concern. Her sister just kept walking. Her body movement was lifeless. Her eyes were soulless.

She was broken.

Her sister's hands still clutched the bloody daggers at her side; her knuckles white with the pressure and strain she was putting on the hilts. Soon, the group arrived at the docks, which was littered with various groups of people wishing to escape Kirkwall.

Varric and Bethany watched as her sister slumped against a wall, her knees gave way as her body slid slowly down the immaculate white surface, but that soon changed as a crimson trail streaked the way, leading down to her sister's body. Her head was bowed down; her long black tresses falling forward and grouping around her shoulders and chest.

"Will she be alright, Sunshine?" Varric asked looking up at the mage before his vision went back to his broken friend.

"I don't know Varric. I still can't believe it happened" she stated, covering her mouth to stifle a sob that was trying to escape.

"Neither can I, Sunshine. After everything she did for them-" he gave a sigh and continued. "-Its times like there's were people learn who their true friends are" And with that, he let his head hang.

A delicate hand gripped his right shoulder, making him look up.

"I'm glad you didn't Varric. I don't think Alyx could have handled it" She whispered to him, a small smile on her face.

Varric smiled back at her. "I would never do that Sunshine. Maker knows I consider you two as my family. Even more than my own"

Bethany smiled at the dwarf, silent tears falling from her eyes. She leaned down and pulled him into a hug, which he gladly returned.

The moment was short lived as one of the captains shouted over the mass of people at the docks. "Last call for Ferelden!"

Bethany stood at her full height, drying her eyes. "That's us. Better not keep them waiting" she said, giving him a sad smile.

Varric smiled at her, "Yeah. Best not, Sunshine. Keep her safe, promise me"

"I will. Promise me you will write"

He nodded, "I will"

They walked over to Alyx and helped her onto the ship, making her sit on the deck with her back leaning against the nearest railing. Varric stepped in front of her, looking into her dull, blue eyes.

"Take care of yourself, Hawke" and with that, he left the ship but remained at the docks as the ship left.

Alyx Hawke sat on the deck, her mind concentrating on one thing.

'_They betrayed me...My friends betrayed me...All of them...'_


	2. The Letter

Chapter 2, Woooot :)

Hope you like it. R&R

_Shout out to my Fenris buddy and Beta, __**Jemma**__! Love you hunny :p_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Natulcien720**; Thank you for your review. And yes, even our dear, troubled elf Fenris has betrayed her but you will have to wait before the reason for her friends and lovers betrayal is known :p.

**Riniel**; Thank you for your review. :( Yes, poor Hawke, but don't worry, all will be revealed in the future.

**Shout Outs**

_Natulcien720_  
><em>Riniel,<em>  
><em>Parliament of Ravens,<em>  
><em>flowergirl2988,<em>  
><em>Cider,<em>  
><em>MusUtoo,<em>  
><em>Aya001,<em>  
><em>Sidani.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>FenrisxFem!Hawke.<strong>  
><strong>Default Fem!Hawke without the blood smear.<strong>  
><strong>Rogue. Assassin. Duelist.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>II. The Letter<strong>

Alyx shot up from her bed, a cold sweat sweeping over her body as she ran her hand through her short black hair. Sunlight streamed in through the crack between the curtains.

She clutched her pounding head as the memories of the dream came back. But, it wasn't a dream...it was in fact...a memory...one she wishes would leave and never come back, alas, the Maker didn't see the need for her to forget it. And for a year, that's what she did.

"Why?"

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Why won't you leave me alone!"

But no one answered her. With a heavy sigh, Alyx climbed out of her bed, her feet touching the cold, wooden floor. A shooting pain sounded in her right shoulder, making her bend over and clutch her shoulder in agony, willing the pain away. She walked over to her dresser that had a basin of water on top, with a clean towel next to it.

She put her hands into the water and splashed some on her face before scrubbing her face clean. She grabbed the dry towel and began drying her face. She continued this as she walked out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen where Bethany was slaving over - what looked like - a pot of soup.

"I'm surprised you haven't burnt the house down yet"

The metal ladle clattered to the ground as Bethany turned to face her. She hadn't changed much apart from her hair had grown down to her lower back and she looked slightly older. She kept it in a long braid so it didn't get in the way.

"Sweet Andraste, Alyx! Must you do that?" She asked her as she clutched her chest just above her heart.

"Sorry, couldn't help it" and with that, Alyx sat down as the table and grabbed the glass of water that lay on it.

The house wasn't that big, but it was their home. It was two stories. The bottom consisted of the combined kitchen and sitting room, the hall, the washroom and a small room that held memories from their old lives.

The top floor held her bedroom, Bethany's bedroom and a small study. It wasn't much, but with the little money they had taken with them when they left Kirkwall, it was the best they could afford.

Plus they had a small field, where Alyx worked to grow crops to sell in the market and also to eat when they wanted to.

"Varric wrote again"

Alyx snapped out of her trance and looked at her sister.

"Really?" She smiled as she thought about the dwarf that always went about telling tall-tales about her. "What did he say?"

"Oh, the usual" Bethany sat down at the table, placing a bowl of hot soup in front of them. "Darktown stealing for Lowtown. Lowtown stealing from Hightown-"

Alyx chuckled. "It will never change". She looked up at Bethany who had her eyebrow raised in annoyance. "Sorry"

"As I was saying. The new Chantry is nearly complete. Em, let's see...Oh! They are still discussing the 'Champion of Kirkwall's' disappearance. Apparently, there is a new rumour"

Alyx head hit the palm of her right hand. "Oh, what is it this time? Had a secret love affair with the King and we have eloped?"

"Nope. Apparently, you have ran away to the Deep Roads and are now - single-handily I might add - defeating all of the Darkspawn and preventing future Blights"

"Wow...I've been busy"

They both laughed, but Alyx noticed something was off with her sister.

"Bethany? What's wrong?"

Bethany looked at Alyx, her eyes pleading at her not to ask again.

"Bethany, please...tell me what's wrong?"

"Varric mentioned that...that the others...have been asking about you, and they wanted to know where we are"

Alyx was silent. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"It's been a year. You would think they would have given up"

Bethany sighed.

"Well, they haven't. Varric's still doing the normal routine. Ignoring them and telling them when to stick it...but they are persistent"

She looked to the side, her eyes gazing out of the window.

"Some more than others"

_"...Fenris..."_

After a year, the name seemed foreign on her lips, but the pain it left in her heart would never be forgotten. She gripped the glass in her hands to the point where she could hear it cracking under the pressure.

"Another letter arrived...it was delivered personally"

No response came from Alyx.

"It has the seal of Kirkwall...it's from the Viscount"

Alyx's head shot up and she glared at the white envelope that Bethany had placed on the table in front of her.

_"To Alyx Hawke. From, Viscount Avery Bancroft of Kirkwall"_


	3. Returning

Chapter 3 now :p

The next chapters will take a while before getting but up because I tend to write at least 3 chapters before I upload them.

Hope you like it. R&R

_Shout out to my Fenris buddy and Beta, __**Jemma**__! Love you hunny :p_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**goldennight16**; Glad you like and thank you for your review.

**themusicalmuffin**; Thank you for your review and I'm glad you like it. Hahaha :D I'm glad I left you wondering and no need to shake your fist xD.

**Aya001**; Wow, my first long review for this fanfic! xD Thank you. Yes, there is a new Viscount and he plays quite an important part but..Shh...not going to tell you :p. Yes, Varric will never betray Hawke :D and the reason behind the betrayal will be revealed in the future.

**Shout Outs**

_macrazy99,  
>Lord-of-Twilight,<br>Missing Muse,  
>Ghost88,<br>goldennight16,  
>rebelgoddess19,<em>  
><em>Madgod,<em>  
><em>draconis90,<em>  
><em>Allen Walker's Lover,<em>  
><em>themusicalmuffin,<em>  
><em>violingrl07,<em>  
><em>Asirus,<em>  
><em>Mabbee.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>FenrisxFem!Hawke.<strong>  
><strong>Default Fem!Hawke without the blood smear.<strong>  
><strong>Rogue. Assassin. Duelist.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>III. Returning<strong>

A fog drifted over the top of the water, the waves lapping at the side of the ship like hungry kittens. Alyx sat on the floor of the hold, her back leaning against the hard, wooden mast. Bethany had her head in her lap, quietly sleeping.

Alyx stroked her sister's hair, a small smile on her face. _'This brings back memories'_ she thought, as she gazed up at the sky through the hatch, watching the birds fly overhead.

They had been on the ship for at least a two weeks and the captain said that they would arrive at Kirkwall soon. Crystal blue eyes gazed around at the other people in the hold who were grouped together, looking and pointing at her.

_'Great, there goes that idea of having a peaceful journey without anyone knowing who I am'_

Alyx laughed at this idea. She knew that when she got on this ship, that everyone would know who she was. Even the Captain had a shocked look on his face when she walked onto the deck.

The ship rocked and Alyx's right hand shot up to her mouth, willing herself not to throw up - especially since her sister was on her lap and wouldn't be too happy about being thrown up on. The ship rocked again, making Alyx's right shoulder to bang against the mast making her grunt in pain. She clutched her shoulder before grabbing a nearby cloak; she folded it to make a makeshift pillow and slowly eased her sister's head off her lap and onto the folded fabric.

She got up and wobbled, her knees nearly buckling due to her legs feeling like jelly. After a few paces, she was fine and she made her way up to the deck. The fresh air swept over Alyx's face, making her bangs brush over her forehead.

She stretched her body, wincing at every pop and crack, before she walked over to the rail; her hands gripped the wooden frame as her eyes watched the waves move back and forth, before another feeling of nausea began to stir in her stomach.

She heard footsteps to her right, and she turned her head to face them. The Captain stood there, proud and shaking. She came to the conclusion that it was either from the cold or her presence. "Captain" she spoke curtly and in a formal tone, with a small smile.

"Champion, just thought I would inform you that we will be arriving at Kirkwall within the hour" he gave a slight bow.

"I, thank you, Captain"

"My pleasure, Champion"

And with that he walked toward the stairs leading to the hold, to inform the others that they would be arriving soon. Alyx gave an unladylike snort and turned back to the waves. "Stuck-up bastard" she grumbled under her breath, blowing a wisp of air up from her mouth and making her bangs move slightly.

Soon the faint outline of Kirkwall was in her sights. Shuffling footsteps came towards her. "How long have you been up here?"

"An hour, if not more Bethany" she turned to her sister, who was rubbing her eyes free of sleep. "Enjoy your nap?"

"Yes, I did"

Alyx laughed at her, before pulling her into a side hug. "Still the same as you were as a child. Maker knows a rocking ship will put you to sleep"

"And He also knows it will make you sick to your stomach"

They pulled apart. "Well, He gives and He takes". They both watched as they pulled into the docks, their eyes trained on the large fortification in front of them.

"No turning back now"

Bethany turned to her sister. "I know you don't want to be here, and I am not jumping for joy about it either. But, let's just hear what he wants"

Alyx smiled. "That seems like a good idea. We can also visit Varric and see if our estate is still here"

Bethany smiled, "It is". Alyx looked at her. "Varric has been keeping an eye our out Uncles 'spending' habits. Making sure he doesn't do anything stupid"

They laughed as they got off the ship, bags in hand before walking up the steps. They soon reached Lowtown, which was a bit busy, but nothing they could not manage. They moved quicker so they didn't linger. They both had thick, grey cloaks on to hide their identity to passersby. The citizens of Kirkwall stood and whispered, pointing fingers at the cloaked figures.

Bethany sighed. "Even when people don't know who we are, they still find a way to talk about us" Alyx laughed at her, shaking her head. Her black bangs fell in front of her eyes and she used her right hand to brush them away.

"Problems, sister?" Bethany voiced.

"Yes. By the Maker, if my hair doesn't stay still, I will chop it all off" Bethany gasped.

"Don't do that!" Alyx looked at her "Think how it will look if we showed up at the Viscount's Keep and you had nothing but stubble covering your scalp"

Alyx paused. Her mind turning before she turned to her sister. "Are we talking about how I would look? Or how you would look standing next to me?" She was replied with silence. "Thought so" she chuckled.

"Can you blame me? It will affect both of us, now hush…the stairs to Hightown are dead ahead"

And she was right. The white marble stairs ascended into the 'better' part of Kirkwall. _'Better or not, it's just the same as Lowtown…the place is just cleaner and the people are richer'. _But, it wouldn't be that easy to get to Hightown. In front of the steps - terrorizing a poor stall owner - was a group of thugs.

From what Alyx could see, the group consisted of two rogues, a warrior, a mage and a couple of archers. Alyx sighed. "How much you want to bet that we won't get passed them with a simple 'please'?"

"40 silvers"

"I thought you hated gambling?"

"It's not gambling if you know you're going to win" Bethany said with a smile. Alyx shook her head, her hands reaching to the daggers at her sides; her fingers twitching at the thought of a fight. Bethany's staff was in her hand – she was using it as a walking stick to trick people – but she could already feel the faint crackle of lighting pulsing through the enchanted wood. They both looked at each other – cold blue meeting warm topaz – and a silent understanding was sent between them.

'_Persuade nicely or beat up'_

They both walked towards the group. The mage nudged the warrior – who seemed to be the leader – and pointed towards them. The leader turned around and saw them; a cocky smirk grew on his lips. He turned to his comrades and pointed at Bethany and Alyx and the thugs walked towards them; soon they began to surround them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Bethany spoke up. "We wish to go to Hightown" The thugs laughed; Alyx glared at them from under her hood.

"It will cost you…Hmm…Two Sovereigns" The leaders eye twinkled as he leered at them – even though the only thing they could see was the faint outline of their body shapes and the bottom portion of their faces. "But, we might be able to make a deal…if you do us a _favour_" a horrible grin was painted on his lips and Alyx let out an unladylike snort. They both put their bags on the ground and Alyx crossed here arms under her breasts.

"I don't think so" she said, glaring straight at the leader. He growled at her, his eyes glaring right back at her. He reached out to grab her hood, but she grabbed his wrist with her left hand before firing her right fist into his side; hitting his ribs dead on.

He gasped in pain, but it was short lived as she slammed her right knee into his stomach and then her right foot into his face, making him tumble onto the ground, clutching his face with one hand and his stomach with the other.

One of the rogues shouted, "Kill them!", and then the chaos began. The thug mage grabbed his staff but he was too slow as Bethany had already knocked him unconscious with a blast of concentrated energy. The rogues of the group burst into clouds of thick, black smoke, but with her assassin training, Alyx could feel their movements.

She twisted her body as a blade was thrust at her back. Unsheathing her blades, she pirouetted behind the rogue and smacked him in the back of the head with the hilt. Another blade swung at her legs and she jumped over it and fired the soles of her boots into the rogues face.

Alyx turned to see the two archers trained on her, but before they could fire, a blast of ice was sent at them, sending sharp icicles up from the ground and freezing the archers in place.

Alyx smiled at her sister. "Well, that was fun" Bethany laughed at her sister, holding her staff at her side.

They both fixed their cloaks before walking up the stairs, laughing at the sound of the thugs at the bottom of the stairs, groaning in pain.


	4. First Glance

Woot, Chapter 4.

Also, the next update will take a while because I write my fanfiction mostly on my Blackberry because it's on the memory card and it's easier but...my phone broke TT-TT. My dad's taking it back and it could take up to 2 weeks to get a replacement. :(

Hope you like it. R&R

_Shout out to my Fenris buddy and Beta, __**Jemma**__! Love you hunny :p_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Riniel**; Glad you like. xD the fight was my fav part to write. You shall find out what the Viscount wants in this chapter :p.

**rebelgoddess19**; Hahahaa. Take it your enjoying the fic. Hope you like the update.

**Aya001**; Glad you liked the fight and them gambling about it xD, but I was slightly confused about this part of your review, "Back to Kirkwall, still asking me what this new Viscount wants with her?... ".

**Shout Outs**

_greeklish,  
>imica,<br>Eryn S,  
>Icefire25,<br>nemoxgirl,  
>hyperion79,<br>Zalawyn,  
>Kira76,<br>FFZer0,  
>Fluffy Darkness, (Your name amused me greatly xD)<br>MyFunHouse._

* * *

><p><strong>FenrisxFem!Hawke.<strong>  
><strong>Default Fem!Hawke without the blood smear.<strong>  
><strong>Rogue. Assassin. Duelist.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IV. First Glance<strong>

Alyx and Bethany finally reached the top of the stairs, their blood pumping like fire through their veins. Looking around, Alyx took in the familiar sight of the many stalls in the square, bustling with business. Alyx pulled Bethany away from a man selling overpriced jewellery; which resulted in Bethany pouting at her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her eyes still looking at the stall as they walked up the stairs.

"Because, of one main problem. We don't have money" she said, rolling her eyes at her sister who sometimes resembled a magpie when it came to shiny and sparkly objects.

"Well, not on us. But we have some in the Estate and in the bank" Bethany countered, smiling at her. Alyx gave a deep sigh, shaking her head at her sister and her addition to sparkly trinkets.

"Fine…Once we have money, you can buy yourself as many pretty baubles as your heart desires" Bethany gave a squeal and hugged her sister, chanting 'thank you' over and over again. People in the street looked at them, their eyes wide and mouths agape. Alyx shrugged her sister off, telling to behave as people were staring at them.

They soon arrived at the main courtyard of Hightown. Many nobles where walking about, flaunting their jewels and expensive outfits while boasting about how much money they had. Bethany ran forward until she was in front of the Amell Estate. Alyx walked next to her, her right hand on her left shoulder as they both looked up at the white stone building.

The white stone gleamed in the sun as the vines of flowers crawled up the walls, adding a touch of colour to the Estate. The twin Amell shields stood proud on the main wall; the red crest contrasting against the silver shield and the white brick wall.

They walked forward and Alyx knocked on the doors but no one answered. Searching through the pack on her leg, Alyx found her spare key for the Estate. Opening the door, they both walked in to be greeted with silence. They walked through the entrance hall and into the main hall of the Estate, then through the double doors and into the lounge area, the fire crackling away.

"Hmm…" Alyx hummed as she put her hood down. "They can't have left that long ago, the fire is still burning and the wood looks fresh" She turned and saw Bethany looking around, shock and awe gleamed from her eyes as she took in the many tapestries and paintings that hung on the dull red walls.

"I forgot that you haven't been in here before" Bethany looked at her with a sad smile, her eyes flashing as she remembered the Templars taking her away to the Gallows, forcing her to forget her old life.

"Come on" Alyx said. She stood in the middle of the room. The room was finely decorated with expensive antique furniture while paintings and tapestries decorated the walls. A rich red rug took up the centre of the room, sofas placed delicately around it. "This is the lounge area, as you can see" she pointed to the door on the far left, "That's Bodahn and Sandals' bedroom".

They walked out into the main hall. A simple room, made up of a dark wood floor and rust coloured wall. The furniture was sparse as this was a simple meet-and-greet room.

"This is the main hall, through that door" she pointed at the door on the left, "is the study and library and through that door" she motioned to the door on the right, "Is the dining room and the kitchen and pantry is also through there".

She then pointed to the other door on the right, "That is Uncle Gamlen's room".

Bethany raised her eyebrow and Alyx smiled at her. "I asked him to move in after I helped him find his daughter, – our cousin – I thought it would be better this way" She gave her sister a smile.

"Cousin!"

"Yeah, she's really nice. Her name is Charade. She has long brown black hair and, I think, blue eyes. She's also an archer, quite good actually. Decent shot but could use some more practice. But what do I know? I've never picked a bow up in my life" She said with a smile as Bethany nodded.

"Right, where were we?" She looked around. "Oh, right…yes, so that's Gamlen's room"

She then took Bethany up the left stairs. "That was mother's room. I locked it after her death. Nothing's changed" Bethany gave her sister a sad smile, before giving her a hug. The hug soon ended and Alyx continued the tour. "That's my room" she pointed at the doors in the centre of the wall, "and that's your room", she said as she motioned to the doors at the left.

Bethany noticed two doors that she hadn't shown her. "What is behind those doors?" she asked as her she pointed to the doors in the right corner and left corner near the stairs. "Oh, the left door is a storage room and the right is the washroom, nothing important" Bethany smile before grabbing her sister hand and dragging her to her room.

The room was carmine red, with golden decals here and there. The floor was a dark brown wood. There was a double bed in front of her with a canopy with silky curtains in gold with red details; the bed sheets were also carmine red with gold trim and frills around the pillows. At the far end was a golden wired room-divider with a dull gold tub behind it with a mix of toiletries. Portraits were scattered about on the walls and there was also a small desk with a few quills, ink wells and some parchment on it on the opposite wall facing the bed, and a wardrobe was next to it. Also on the desk, turned slightly to face the bed was the portrait of their mother Alyx had given Bethany in their second year in Kirkwall.

Bethany smiled at the room, her hands clasped in front of her mouth as happy tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. She turned and pulled her sister into a tight hug, tears staining her sister's cloak - not that Alyx minded.

"It's beautiful" whispered Bethany, tightening the hug even more. Alyx finally was able to free herself from the hug, smiling at her sister as she did.

"Why don't you get changed? There might be some clothes in the wardrobe. Mind you, we bought them last year. So they might not be in fashion" she said, as she twirled her fingers as she said 'not in fashion'. Bethany laughed at her sister before playfully pushing her out of her room, shouting that she was not to be disturbed.

Standing in front of her sisters' room, Alyx laughed before heading to her own room. It was still the same. The same dull red walls with dark stained wooden floors with the same dark wood desk and wardrobe used to decorate it. It also had the same marble fire place and dark wood bed, with carmine red coverlet and pillows. She smiled as she looked around, slightly glad that Bodahn hadn't touched her room in her absence.

She threw her cloak onto her desk chair and sat on her bed. She pulled her boots off - with some difficulty - and put them at the side of the bed. She put the contents of her bag into her wardrobe; leaving out a pair of black breeches and a large, white poet blouse with red floral designs that reach mid-thigh. She also left out a black corset with gold buckles, so that the poet's blouse wasn't that baggy on her.

After putting her clothes away, she changed out of her old clothes and into the ones she had put out before pulling her boots back on, just in time to hear the door to the Estate open and the sound of her Mabari's bark echo throughout the building. Same old Lexus.

"Oh will you hush!" Shouted a male voice who Alyx presumed was her Uncle since he never got along with the War Hound.

"I do hope he calms down"

Lexus continued to bark. "Oh, I dare say. He is making quite a bit more noise than usual"

"Hahaha! Doggy go woof!"

Alyx shook her head _'Ah, Sandal'_ she thought as she tightened the last strap on her boots. She heard Bethany's door open.

"Bethany!"

"Oh well, Mistress Bethany! I didn't know you would be arriving"

Lexus continued to bark excitedly. Alyx opened her room door and walked over to the left staircase.

"Hey, Sunshine. You wouldn't happen to know where your sister is, would you?"

Just as Bethany was about to answer, Lexus ran at the stairs as Alyx reached the bottom, before running around her in circles. She bent down to his level, giving him a well deserve pat on the head.

"Hey boy, have you been behaving?" She asked him as she stroked his muzzle and kissed his forehead. His response was him nuzzling his head to her head and a big wet lick on her cheek.

"Ew! Lexus, was that really necessary?"

He barked at her before lying on the ground, giving a happy bark.

"Lady Hawke!" Smiled Orana, who was looking healthier than when she had last seen her; she wasn't as gaunt looking in the face and she had gained a healthier build.

"Hello" Sandal said, giving her a wave. He hadn't changed. Her eyes moved to Bodahn who looked the same; but will a few more wrinkles and some grey hairs in his hair.

"Well, well, Hawke. Liking the new hairstyle" Alyx looked at her closest friend and sent him a smirk.

"What can a say, Varric. Got to keep up with the times" Varric let out a deep laugh, before walking up to her. He held out his hand at her.

"Good to have you back, Hawke"

She smiled and gripped his forearm, giving it a tight squeeze while smiling at her. They released their arms before they all moved into the lounge area. As Alyx stood in front of the fireplace, everyone else took a seat; either on a chair or sofa or the floor. The orange light of the fire shone on the white marble fire place.

Alyx turned to face her family. Her uncle broke the silence. He looked the same as he did as well.

"Not that we aren't glad your back…but…why _are_ you back?" he asked as he looked at her, the light from the fire making his eyes change from their normal murky brown to a golden hue. Alyx put her hand into the pack on her leg, taking out a white envelope with slightly yellow edges and the seal ripped open.

She gave the letter to Varric, who examined it.

"Hmm, a letter from the Viscount…must be important"

He looked up at Alyx, silently asking permission to read the letter. She nodded with a small smile before turning back to the fireplace, her hands clasped behind her back.

"_Champion,_

_Let me start by saying that it was no easy task finding out your location. It seems you have a certain skill in dodging the guards and personal servants I send to find you, but as you can tell, my persistence paid off well in the end._

_Now, I believe that you are probably wondering why I have sent you this letter, especially after what happened when you left Kirkwall. Let me explain by saying that it is in the past. The citizens of Kirkwall understand your decision and are very grateful that you were about to stop Knight-Commander Meredith before she fully destroyed Kirkwall._

_But it seems Kirkwall is no longer allowed the peace that it once had. I have heard word from one of the patrols that some of the guards have caught sight of a few Qunari near the Wounded Coast. I know this seems like little importance to you as there was only a small number, but lately I have had more and more reports of Qunari sightings and I worry for my people._

_I do not know if these Qunari are stragglers from the previous invasion or if more have landed to issue the threat that the Arishok had given you after your duel._

_There is also the growing concern of the slave trade in Kirkwall rising. My guards cannot seem to find the culprits or the cause and it is a growing matter that concerns me deeply._

_I know that this is too much to ask of you, but, my heart goes out in hopes that you are still willing to be our Champion, Lady Hawke._

_I hope that myself, and the people of Kirkwall will see you soon within our walls._

_Viscount Avery Bancroft of Kirkwall"_

The silence in the room was deafening. Bethany was the first to speak.

"What does he mean that more and more Qunari have been sighted? Are you sure the Viscount is correct. That cannot be right".

Varric spoke up. "Hmm…I thought something was up" everyone turned to face him. "The guards have been acting more paranoid that usual. I just thought that because the new Viscount was assigned, that they were worried about an uprising or a possible assassination, but now…this makes more sense"

Hawke nodded. "He is correct to worry about it. I knew from the moment the Arishok said it, that his threat would be held true…but…it has been about four years. Why now? The Qunari had plenty of time to re-arm and return"

Everyone murmured while Sandal patted Lexus' muzzle.

"We were weak back then…as strong as the guard was or how strong our group was, we would never had been able to defend against another wave of Qunari so soon after the first"

Alyx pondered, rubbing her fingertips in circles on her temples. Gamlen spoke, his voice laced with slight worry.

"What about these slavers? I thought that the trade was over in Kirkwall"

Varric looked at the man. "It's because of Hawke" everyone turned to look at him, their eyes wide. "Because she left, Kirkwall lost their Champion and this made every thug and slaver return because there was nothing to stop them"

Alyx cursed under her breath. "Trust my leaving to cause some chaos in the world".

Bethany stood up. "You had every right to leave Kirkwall. They asked too much of you, Sister" She walked over to her, her hands gripping her shoulders as she leaned forward to speak softly to her. "_They_ asked too much of you…and _they_ threw it in your face"

Alyx's azure eyes widened as a scowl crossed over her feature. Bethany hated it, but she had to get her sister to remember what had happened and that it wasn't her fault it had happened.

She nodded before turning back to the group.

"I should see the Viscount today and get this over with"

Varric chuckled. "That would be easy…if he was here"

Silence.

"What!" Alyx shouted at him, a smile still on his face. "I spent two weeks on a ship. I lived with seasickness and the stench of rotten fish for two weeks, just to see the Viscount…and he isn't even here!"

Varric smiled. "Looks like it, Hawke. Its seems our Champion doesn't believe in replying back to letters"

"If I had replied back, I would have needed to wait for a reply back from the Viscount before coming here. Who knows how long that would have taken?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she threw her hands up in the air before she sat on the ground, her face red from not taking a breath during her rant.

Everyone chuckled at her face; her red cheeks contrasting sharply with her nearly-ivory skin. She soon stopped pouting before chuckling along with her friends. She stood up, dusting her breeches off as she did. She looked at her friends...her family.

Bodahn. Varric. Sandal. Bethany. Orana. Lexus. Even her Uncle Gamlen.

She gave them each a smile, before clapping her hands together and then resting them on her hips.

"So, what have we missed in the past year?" she asked them, and then they all began to talk at once – minus Bethany and Lexus; who instead barked his head off.

Alyx and Bethany chuckled at them. Bethany then spoke up, "Why don't we catch up at The Hanged Man?" she asks them. "I need a drink"

* * *

><p>Varric continued his tall-tales as they walked towards The Hanged Man with Alyx and Bethany beside him, clutching their stomachs in fits of laughter from the stories and rumours that had been going around about them. They began gasping for air from all the laughter, not caring about the people around them pointing and whispering about them. Hush voices rang in the air, all on the same topic.<p>

"_Is that the Champion?"_

"_I can't believe she has returned!"_

"_Oh, praise the Maker! The Champion has returned"_

Alyx shook her head as she heard them talk about her, but she continued to walk past them without giving them a glass before she looked up at the upside-down mannequin that came into view, his feet bound as he began to swing from the rope.

Varric opened the door and the trio were greeted by the sound of lively music and drunken patrons before the smell of stale alcohol and body fluids took over. They all walked up to Varric's room, not noticing a certain pirate and female elf following them with their eyes, a look of shock and disbelief on their faces.

"_Is...Is that...?"_

"_I believe so, Kitten. Looks like things are going to get interesting around here"_


	5. A Mothers Worry

YAY! Good news, my phone didn't die, it just didn't want to play ball for a day ¬¬, but it is now alive and I managed to complete chapter 5 for you all.

A lot happened in the original chapter 5, over 7,000 words worth. So I had to split it into two chapters because it was that long.

Also, the next chapter will be up in a couple of days but the next one will take a while because I have a project for College to complete.

Hope you like it. R&R

_Shout out to my Fenris buddy and Beta, __**Jemma**__! Love you hunny :p_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Alaskantiger**; Here you go, the next chapter as you requested :3

**rebelgoddess19**; Mwhahahaaa...yes, I was mean to leave the last chapter there but... :P

**Aya001**; Thank you for clearing it up from me, I was a bit confused but I understand now. I'm glad to know you're planning to stick with Dark Dawn till the end and don't worry, I don't think I will ever forget about this story cause I have Jemma nagging at me to put up the chapters :p

**Shout Outs**

_Alaskantiger,  
>rebelgoddess19,<br>Aya001,  
>Skye Falls,<br>knyghtstar,  
>Silvergrace,<br>blacktshirt,  
>FEARMEfrancis,<br>Anarionee._

* * *

><p><strong>FenrisxFem!Hawke.<strong>  
><strong>Default Fem!Hawke without the blood smear.<strong>  
><strong>Rogue. Assassin. Duelist.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>V. A Mother's Worry<strong>

A groaned echoed throughout the bed chambers as a figure slowly emerged from the dark silk coverlet – the dark crimson contrasting against the figures pale skin – making her nearly fall out of the bed. Short ebony hair stood out in all direction as a pale head poked out from beneath the white pillows as dull blue eyes scanned the dark room.

Soft footsteps were heard from the door, and the figure turned her head to see another figure walking towards the closed curtains before sharply pulling them open, filling the room with sunlight.

Alyx hissed at the figure before burrowing under the covers. "Gah! Bethany, why must you be mean to me?" she shouted as she covered her eyes from the intense light.

"Oh stop being a child. It's only a bit of sunlight; it might even do you some good. You need to get some colour on you" She said as she ripped the coverlet off of her sister to be greeted with a not-so-pleasant sight.

"Alyx Noelle Hawke! What are you doing sleeping in your undergarments?" _[1]_

"Don't call me that, Bethany Olivia Hawke!" _[2]_

Bethany sighed at her sister childish antics, but she had a smile on her face. "Fine then, dear sister. I will refrain from using your full name if you do not use mine" A grunt was heard as Bethany watched her sister bury her face into the pillow; which was at the foot of the bed for she had slept upside-down. "Now answer the question, why are you not wearing your chemise nightgown?" she asked as she pointed to her own chemise nightgown; which was white with light blue accents.

"Uh urned em"

Bethany scoffed. "I cannot understand you when you are trying to smother yourself with that pillow". Alyx took her head off the pillow and sat up – hair all over the place – on the bed, her legs crossed and she hugged her pillow to her chest. She has a neutral look on her face.

"I burned them"

A pregnant pause sounded in the room as a bird cawed outside the building.

"You...you burned them!" Bethany shouted as she stared at her sister, disbelief in her eyes. "Why did you burn them? They cost quite a bit of coin to buy!"

Alyx let out a grunt. "You know I hate them. I can't sleep in them. They're too flow-y and have stupid patterns on them and useless bits of fabric"

Bethany let out a chuckled. "That is because it is a night_dress_, dear sister. And those 'stupid patterns' and 'useless bits of fabric' are the parts that make them appealing to the eye"

"Doesn't mean I like them. Silly things, dresses"

Bethany let out a laugh and soon Alyx joined her before hissing in pain and gripping her right shoulder.

"Andraste's great flaming ass!" She shouted as she clutched her shoulder, biting her bottom lip in pain before falling to the floor.

"Oh Maker! Alyx!"

Bethany rushed to her sister's side before propping her up against the bed.

"Bodahn!"

A quick shuffling of feet could be heard as Bodahn rushed up the stairs before standing at the entrance to Alyx's room.

"Lady Bethany, what it- Messere!" He shouted as he saw Alyx on the floor, propped against the bed, clutching her right shoulder.

"Bodahn" He turned to face Bethany. "I need you to get me some hot water with two basins, clean linens and some poultices, please?"

Bodahn nodded. "Right away, my Lady" and with that he rushed out of the room. Bethany pulled her sister forward so she rested her chin on her left shoulder, before inspecting the growing crimson stain on the bandages. She whispered comforting words in her sister's ear as she felt her shake slightly; the immense pain causing tears to spring forth from her sister's eyes.

Bodahn returned later, linens and poultices in an empty basin that was cradled gently in his hands. Just as she was about to ask about the hot water, Varric walked in, a basin in one hand and a bucket of steaming hot water in his hands. He put them down on the floor next to the siblings, his eyes glowing in worry.

Bethany smiled at him. "Morning, Varric"

He gave her a small smile, "Morning, Sunshine" Alyx grunted again.

"B-Bethany" She whispered. She felt pathetic but she couldn't help it, the pain was taking over and she wish it would leave. Bethany nodded at her before turning back to Varric, "Can you help me?" She asked him and the dwarf nodded before propping Bianca up beside the door.

Bodahn stood in the entrance, concern on his face. "My Lady, will she be alright?" he asked her. Bethany turned to face him, a smile on her face.

"She will be fine, Bodahn. Why don't you go see to you son? He might be upset with seeing everyone run around this morning"

Bodahn nodded and left, but not before informing Bethany to call him if she needed help.

Varric poured some of the hot water into one basin before pouring the rest into the other. He placed some clean linens in one of the basins before his eyes watched Bethany work, concern etched onto his face. She slowly took off the bandages from her sister's shoulder, putting them in the empty basin; staining the water red. She continued this until all the bandages where gone and all that was left was a thick square piece of cloth, covering the wound.

Taking the cloth off, she heard Varric take a sharp intake of breath. The wound was red and angry, flaming around the cut but that's not what worried him. He could see red pulsing shards inside of the wound.

"Is...Is that what I think it is, Sunshine?" He asked her, his eyes wide.

She gave him a sad smile. "It is Varric" and suddenly a memory flashed through his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Varric held Bianca close as he fired off a storm of arrows at the Knight-Commander. Bethany was behind him, hands raised high above her head as she called forth a lightning storm unlike anything he had ever seen. <em>

_The fight raged on, and it was slowly taking its toll on them all. Varric noted that Bianca's aim was slowly diminishing. Bethany was gasping, leaning on her staff, but Hawke and Meredith were fighting stronger than ever. _

_Daggers clashed with a pulsing red sword made out of pure, tainted lyrium. Sparks flew in all directions as the blades clashed time and time again. Both females grunted, never giving into each other. One fighting for freedom. The other fighting for control._

_A storm of sharp icicles sped towards the Knight-Commander, but they were a second too late as she dodged them effortlessly. Varric turned, his eyes looking up at an exhausted Bethany before a sharp scream made his freeze. Turning around, his eyes widened at the sight before him._

_Hawke lay on her front on the dirty, blood speckled ground; Meredith's boot pressed sharply into her back as the tip of the pulsing sword was driven into her right shoulder. Blood painted the ground beneath them as Hawke bent her right arm back, trying with all her might to push the blade out of her aching shoulder._

_Meredith cackled at the screaming body beneath her blade. Varric growled before feeling Bethany's magic spike._

"_Alyx!"_

_In sync, Bethany fired a barrage of ice and Varric fired an army of arrows towards the Knight-Commander. The combined attacks caught her off guard. She pulled her sword out of the Champions back; none of them noticing that the tip of the sword has snapped and shattered, embedding into the muscle of the Champion's back._

* * *

><p>Varric leaned forward, placing his hand on the small of Alyx's back; rubbing small, soothing circles on the skin. "Why didn't you tell me, Sunshine?" he asked as he looked up at Bethany who was currently dabbing the wound with a damp cloth, cleaning up as much blood as she could.<p>

"I didn't realise until we were in Ferelden." She said. "We were walking home one time and she suddenly screamed before collapsing to the ground. I was so scared; I didn't know what was wrong with her. It wasn't until I managed to get her home and check the wound that I found out what was the problem"

Alyx hissed as Bethany pressed deeper into the wound with the cloth. Varric nodded and took the cloth from her hands and pressed it to the wound, Bethany gave him a smile before closing her eyes and concentrating on her magic. Her right hand glowed blue in a flame-like fashion, the energy licking at her palm and cooling the air around her. She nodded at Varric and removed the cloth just as Bethany put her hand over the wound and Alyx let out a chilling scream.

She began to struggle against her sister but she held her with all her strength; Varric helping, his face twisted it sheer horror as Alyx continued to scream and whimper as Bethany drew out as much as the corrupted lyrium as she could. Soon the screams turned to shallow whimpers and whispers as Bethany cleaned the wound for a final time and wrapped fresh bandages around her shoulder. Bethany wiped her brow, pulling her hair away from her eyes.

Varric picked up the remaining linens; placing them into a pile away from the dirty linens before emptying the water from both basin into the empty bucket; mixing the blood stained water with the clean water. Alyx let out an exhausted sigh as her sister wrapped her coverlet around her shoulders, before piling the basins on top of each other and placing the ruined linens in the top basin. Varric grabbed the bucket and they both walked down the stairs. Bethany went into the kitchen to clean the basins and get rid of the bandages while Varric opened the front door and emptied the contents of the bucket down the nearest drain.

Varric walked back into the Estate, putting the empty bucket next to the entrance door. Bethany walked out of the kitchen and smile at him. "Thank you for your help, Varric" she said as she patted his shoulder.

"Anytime, Sunshine" he said. She gave him a bigger smile before turning to walk up the stairs but was stopped by Varric; his hand grasping her wrist "I mean it, Sunshine. Anytime you need help with...that, have Bodahn or Orana find me in The Hanged Man and I'll be here faster than a dwarf on a nug" he said with a chuckle

Bethany smiled at him, her eyes watering. They heard shuffling from the top floor and looked up to see Alyx standing at the top of the stairs, a pain look still evident on her face. She had her old Enasalin armour on and her daggers were securely in place in the sheaths on her back. She smiled at them; her eyes still a dull blue.

"Hey..." she croaked; her throat still sore from all the screaming she had done. Bethany smiled at her. "Are you alright?" she asked as her sister continued down the stairs to stand beside her.

"Yeah...Not as sore" She turned to look at Varric, her face slightly red as she scratched the back of her head. "Thanks for helping Varric...and sorry for getting you involved" Varric shook his head.

"Wish you told me sooner, Hawke. Maybe I could have prepared myself" he said with a smile, making her laugh. "So, how lasting is the damage?" he asked them.

"Well..." started Alyx "We visited the Circle of Magi in Ferelden when we found out about it. They said that shards hadn't entered my bloodstream and were trapped in the muscle so I don't have or, better yet, won't get lyrium poisoning." Varric let out a breath of relief.

"Well, that's good news then, but how long will you have it in your muscle before it goes away?"

Bethany spoke up. "We managed to get an audience with the King's personal mage, Wynne." Varric's eyes went wide. "She said, that with the rate the lyrium was leaving her body and her good health, the last of the lyrium should leave her body in a couple of months, six at the most"

Varric nodded, but then paused. "But what was all the screaming about?"

Alyx spoke this time. "Wynne said that some days the pain will be unbearable because my body is trying to push as much of the lyrium out, and because I have traces of mage blood in me due to my father, the magic essence of the blood is fighting with the corruption and its causing the pain, but I should be fine" Varric nodded before asking his last question. "When does the pain worsen?"

"Once every two weeks, maybe every three weeks...it just depends on how much she uses her right arm and how much the shoulder tenses" Bethany explained.

Silence.

"So, are we going to meet the Viscount or not?" asked Alyx. Varric cackled. "What?" Varric continued to laugh at her. "By the Maker! Varric what are you laughing at?"

"The Viscount isn't back yet. Seneschal Bran told me that the Viscount would be back in the great city of Kirkwall...in a weeks' time" he said with a smirk.

"Sweet Andraste's Tits! I swear this man will be the death of me!" She shouted at the Heavens, making Varric and Bethany cry with laughter at her red face. Just as Alyx was going to complain again, Bodahn walked up to them, a smile on his face.

"Messere, I'm so glad you are well"

"Thank you Bodahn. I am truly sorry for worrying you and probably scaring Sandal" She said, her hand rubbing the back of her neck as she looked at the dwarf.

He sent her a kind look. "Think nothing of it, Messere. We are just glad that you are well" he gave her a warm smile before bidding his leave so he could tend to his duties.

He stopped. "Oh!" Everyone turned to him. "A letter came for you this morning, Messere. It's on your desk in the study"

"Oh...em...Thank you Bodahn"

Bodahn left the trio with puzzled faces. "A letter? Already? I've only been in Kirkwall for a day and I'm already getting people sending me letters about their problems" Alyx sighed as Varric chuckled.

"That's what happens when you're the Champion...Champion"

"Oh ha ha Varric, you are very funny"

"What can I say, Hawke? You wouldn't love me if I wasn't"

"I would probably love you more"

"Oh...You wound me Serah, with your sharp, dagger-like words"

"Oh Maker! Will you two hush? You are like children"

"Sorry" was the response from both before they erupted in a fit of laughter. Soon Bethany joined in.

They walked into the study, the roaring fire warming them. Varric sat on the antique day-bed while Bethany leaned against the dark wood desk. Grabbing the letter opener, Alyx cut open the envelope and slipped the neatly folded piece of parchment. Placing the empty envelope on the table, she turned and read the letter out loud.

"_Champion_

_I hope this reaches you and it is not just a rumour that you have been seen in Kirkwall._

_My child, my beloved daughter was taken from me naught but two nights ago. The city guard are doing all they can but I fear that they may be too late to save my darling Sophia. I fear it is due to fact that she has started to show since of magic abilities, and with the growing rumour of slavers being sighted in the Wounded Coast, I fear that they may have took my daughter to become a slave._

_Please Champion, May the Maker guide your heart to help me and my daughter. _

_Visit me at my house in Lowtown and I will tell you all I know. My address will be written on the bottom of this letter._

_Andraste guide you heart and spirit._

_Elsa"_

Bethany gasped and Alyx growled. She slammed the letter on the desk.

"Slavers! Stealing a child...I swear they will pay for this"

Varric chuckled. "Just like old times" They walked out into the main hall and were greeted by Bodahn; Bethany walked upstairs saying that she needed to get her staff.

"Did you get your letter, Messere?" He asked her.

"I did, Bodahn. We will be gone most of the day; it seems some people in Kirkwall need to be taught a lesson"

Bodahn chuckled. "Oh well, Messere, I would hate to see the people who have put that fire in your eyes. Good luck." He turned to walk before facing her. "Will I post-pone dinner, Messere?"

"I believe that would be wise, tell the cooks that I will be grateful if he made it an hour or so later than normal and if he could make it for seven people as well as themselves"

"A guest, Messere?"

She turned to look at Varric, "Just a friend, Bodahn", Varric chuckled. Bodahn smiled at them.

"I will tell them right away, Messere, and again, good luck on your quest" and he walked away; through the dining room doors and into the kitchen.

"So..." Alyx turned to look at Varric just as Bethany walked down the stairs. "I'm being invited to dinner...I don't recall being asked" he said with a smirk.

"I can always call Bodahn back and tell him that my guest had to decline due to unforeseen circumstances?"

"Oh, Hawke! You wound me yet again"

"I'm sorry,Varric, I take my jealously of Bianca out on you, will you ever forgive me?"

They both laughed, tears streaming down their cheeks. Bethany let of a scoff, "Honestly, will you two ever behave like adults?"

"Only when the situation calls for it, Sunshine" and that they walked out of the Amell Estate, through Hightown and down to Lowtown.

The trio walked into the old district were Gamlen used to stay. The place was nearly empty; only a couple of citizens were wandering about. They walked up the stairs to the house that was facing Gamlen's old one. Alyx gave the door two sharp knocks before waiting patiently.

The door opened to reveal a woman in her mid-thirties with dark blonde hair falling around her shoulders in soft curls with a few stray pieces over her eyes. Her eyes were a soft green but were red and puffy from her tears. A few freckles were peppered over her nose and cheeks. The moment her eyes saw the Champion's face, she gave a happy shriek.

"Oh, Champion!"

She pulled Alyx into a hug, fresh tears falling down her face and onto Alyx's shoulder. "I-I'm soo glad that y-you received my letter and t-that it was n-not a rumour!" Alyx smiled softly and hugged the poor woman; her heart breaking from the pain she must be feeling of having her daughter taken from her.

The woman ushered them into her home. Even for living in Lowtown, the house was nicely decorated with simply furniture and various paintings and ornaments. They sat down of the seating available; grouping into a semi-circle around Elsa. Elsa wiped the fresh tears from her face and sent the Champion a small, shy smile.

"I am soo glad that you were able to come, Messere. I do not know what I would have done if you hadn't or if your sightings had been all but a lie"

Alyx reached her hands forward and gentle held Elsa's in her own gloved ones. "I would never, not in my life, put down the request of a fear-stricken mother. I promise you, with all my heart, that not even the Maker will stop me from bringing your child back to you"

Elsa let out a gasp, fresh tears falling from her face. "Thank you, Messere". Bethany smiled at her sister before speaking. "Ma'am, when did you notice Sophia missing?"

Elsa turned to Bethany. "We were in the market two days ago, My Lady. She was right beside me a-and then she was gone...I should have paid more attention to her but I was tired and sore from work, and she kept pulling at my skirts and I ignored her; believing she was just acting up b-but..."

Alyx hushed the woman, "You cannot blame yourself. Every child acts up and every mother has a day were she wishes she could just relax, this was neither your fault nor hers"

Bethany continued. "Do you remember anything?" Elsa blinked at her.

"Pardon, My Lady?"

Varric spoke this time, leaning forward in his seat; resting his elbows on her knees and placing his laced hands. "Anything strange, my dear? Something that was not normal in the market that day?"

Elsa paused, staring at her hands in the Champions before whispering. "...There was...a man, I believe..."

"That's good, Elsa" spoke Bethany, "What do you remember about this man?"

"...He had weapons, but that was not uncommon and his armour...there was no symbol or crest so he wasn't a guard or a member of a gang...He was wearing a helmet so I was never able to see what he looked like...but...he kept looking...looking over to the stall were I was...I just thought that the stall owner had business with him so I didn't take any notice, but...Oh Maker!"

Elsa's hand pulled out of Alyx's and shoot up to her fact, covering a deep sob. Alyx was in a panic. "Elsa! What did you see?"

"The man! He was gone! When I was looking for my baby, I looked over to where he was and he was gone! Oh Maker! He took her! He took my darling Sophia!"

Alyx clenched her fists. "Did you happen to see where he went?"

"No Messere I...Wait...I think I saw someone who looked like him yesterday...He was heading to Darktown"

Alyx stood up, as did the others. "We will head over to Darktown right away Elsa, but promise me that you will stay here and you will not worry"

Elsa nodded her head. "I promise Messere...I trust you with my heart"

Alyx and the others nodded before heading out the door. They walked down the stairs and headed to Darktown. Varric spoke up. "There has been rumours that a gang dressed in dark armour with no crest or symbol had been sighted in Darktown, but more towards the sewers and hidden tunnels...up in till now I thought that it was some group trying to scare people off but now, looks like we have some serious trouble"

Alyx said nothing. Bethany looked at her, "Sister, you don't have to worry. We will find Sophia"

"I know that Bethany, but that's not what has me worried"

"Then what, Hawke? Don't keep us guessing"

"It's what Elsa said...There have already been rumours that I am back...how long before _everyone_ hears them"

"Oh Maker...Sister, I am sorry...I forgot-"

Alyx sighed and looked over her shoulder, sending her sister a small smile. "Its fine, Bethany, really. They would have found out sooner or later..." she turned back to face the front. _"...though I wished it was later..."_

"Well, you were never one for being subtle, Hawke." Varric spoke up, earning a chuckle from the Champion.

"Oh Varric, I know this all too well...well, we best be quick...Sophia might not be the only prisoner these Slavers have taken"

Bethany and Varric nodded at her before the trio hurried there pace towards Darktown

* * *

><p><em>[1] <em>&_ [2]_; The names of Leandra's mother and Malcolm's parents have not been confirmed, so I made these up. Alyx's middle name is taken after Leandra's mother while Bethany's name is taken after Malcolm's mother.


	6. Second Glance

Hello~ my faithful readers. Did ya miss me? :p

So, here is chapter 5 and I hope you all like it :)

Also, Chapter 6 and 7 will take a while to be posted because I has a college project to complete AND a maths assessment to study for...I suck at maths so it's going to be a fail.

And! If you guys wouldn't mind, I wrote a one-shot from my friend, Jemma and I was wondering if you could tell me what you think of it because, in the near future, thos story will be rated M :)

Link; (http:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/s/6918562/1/Wandering_Thoughts ) ... Just removed the brackets :). Thank you.

Hope you like it. R&R

_Shout out to my Fenris buddy and Beta, **Jemma**! Love you hunny :p_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Alaskantiger**; Woot, glad you liked the previous chapter. :)

**rebelgoddess19**; My dear, can you predicted the future? ;p

**Aya001**; Glad you didn't expect the wound. I kinda figure something like that would happen because there is no way she would come out of that fight with no serious damage. I'm glad you like the interactions between Hawke, Varric and Bethany. I've tried to make it so that over the years, Bethany has somehow took on some of her sister's sarcastic nature but still manages to remain the same as before.

**Shout Outs**

_Alaskantiger,  
>rebelgoddess19,<br>Aya001,  
>Melorna,<br>awiette,  
>Syreene,<br>Zalawyn,  
>closedofHeart,<br>ladymonkey,  
>Amites,<br>ZabiGG,  
>ElegantAndPoised.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>FenrisxFem!Hawke.<strong>  
><strong>Default Fem!Hawke without the blood smear.<strong>  
><strong>Rogue. Assassin. Duelist.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>VI. Second Glance<strong>

They soon reached Darktown. Alyx and Bethany covered their mouths and began to cough; their bodies not use to the choke-damp. Alyx cursed in Orlesian under her breath as Varric chuckled. "That's what you get for leaving Hawke, now you need to get your system used to this stuff again"

Bethany coughed before using her magic to create a nearly invisible shield around the trio, blocking out the choke-damp. Alyx took in a deep breath of the air. The shield was acting as a filter; letting in the oxygen but blocking out the choke-damp, which Alyx asked for.

Looking around, Alyx noticed that Darktown wasn't as crowded as it usually was; but she was basing this on the last time she was here.

"It's not as crowded as I remember" said Bethany, who must have read her sisters mind.

"Well, when you two left, people from Darktown began to return to Ferelden since it was rid of the Blight" Varric said. Alyx nodded before they began to walk through Darktown, their eyes searching everywhere. Just as they were nearing the area that was across from the clinic, the sound of hurried footsteps caught their attention.

A boy, about 8 years old, ran into Alyx; Bethany had dropped the shield for she didn't want her energy running out. He looked up at the Champion. He had black hair that was slightly in his eyes with large, green eyes. His face was streaked with tears and patches of mud.

He hugged Alyx's legs, burying his face into her lower stomach. "P-Please Messere! D-Don't let them take me a-away from m-mama!" Alyx kneeled down to his level, gently lifting his chin with one of her knuckles. She wiped the tears from his face and spoke in a soft, motherly tone.

"Hush child. I will not take you were you do not wish to go...what is your name, little one?"

He sniffed; wiping his nose with the sleeve of his dirt covered peasant blouse. "E-Eric, Messere"

"Well then Eric. Who took you away from your mama?"

Varric and Bethany walked forward to listen; motherly concern glowed in Bethany's eye as she also bent down to the child's level, placing a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"Bad men..." he let out a hiccup "...They took me and my sister when we were out playing...Mama fought them but the bad men hit her and she fell to the ground." Tears fell from his doe-like eyes "Mama wasn't moving but she was breathing. The bad men picked me and my sister up before taking us down to the dark place"

Bethany spoke. "Dark place? What dark place, Eric?"

He pointed towards the area he came from. "The dark place is down there. They took us down steps." He turned back to them. "It's dark and wet and doesn't smell very nice. They kept laughing and put us in a room with bars"

"A cell...? Was it a cell Eric?"

"I think so...there is soo many down there...lots of bad men and children like me, but we were split into two cells."

Varric spoke up. "...Two cells...hmm. One for the mage children and one for the others"

Eric nodded and wrapped his arms around his body. "My sister is down there...she's really, really scared. She won't stop crying and I left her. I told her I would get help...but...but..."

"Hush, Eric" Alyx smiled at him. "You are a smart and brave child. You wanted to help your sister and you have."

He sniffed before looking at her. "You have. Eric, do you know who we are?"

He shook his head. "No Messere"

Alyx smiled. "This is Varric" she waved her hand at this dwarf who gave the boy a smile. "This is my sister Bethany" Bethany gave him a small smile. "And my name is Alyx. But you might know me as the Champion of Kirkwall"

Eric's eyes doubled in size. "The Champion, Messere! Oh, Mama told me many stories about you and your friends. Are you going to save my sister?" He asked; his voice full of excitement.

"Yes Eric, we are. But I need you..." she tapped his nose. "...To do me a big, big favour..." He nodded his head. "...I need you to stand next to the stair when we go down and help all the children that come out, but don't let them leave. Can you do that?"

He nodded again. "Oh, yes Messere, I can do that" He grabbed both Bethany and Alyx's hand before walking toward the stairs that led to the Slavers hideout. Eric stood at the side and watched as the Champion and her friends walked down; hope and relief filled his heart.

* * *

><p>The trio stepped quietly down the stairs; their breathing was shallow and they talked in hush whispers. They walked through the dirt covered tunnel; which was surprisingly spacious. Their shoes crunched the dirt and stones beneath them. They heard whimpers coming from in front of them, but it was faint.<p>

The tunnel twisted and turned in different ways before the whimpers became louder, but the closer they got the more the whimpers began to get drowned out with angry voices shouting at each other. Through the slight fog in the tunnel, they could see two doors; one in front of them and on the right wall. Varric walked to the door in front while Alyx walked to the door on the right.

Varric peered into the keyhole, seeing figures moving around before pressing his eye to the door. He was greeted by the slightly muted sounds of a large group shouting and arguing. He turned to face Hawke; his voice set to a whisper. "Something tell me the kids aren't behind this door"

Alyx put her ear to her door, hearing whimpers and the faint sounds of crying. "That's because they're in here, Varric do you mind?" She nodded towards the door.

"What did you do Hawke? Forget your lock-pick kit at home?" He chuckled but stopped due to Hawke's face turning scarlet. "You...actually forgot your lock-pick kit?"

Alyx looked away, her face even redder than before. Bethany and Varric covered their mouths to hide their laughter, tears streaming down their faces. She pouted before turning away from them. She soon heard the sound of tiny clanks and clicks as Varric worked the lock to the kidnapped children. The door gave a final click before Varric pushed it open, as quietly as he could.

The trio walked into the room; Alyx at the end to quickly close the door. She heard Bethany gasp.

"...Alyx..."

Alyx turned around at the sound of her name escaping her sister's lips in a desperate whisper. Her eyes grew wide before a feral scowl grew on her face and her hands clenching into fists; her nails biting angrily into her skin. The room was long, with a row of cells on either side and shackles on the back wall. The air was toxic; a fine fog clouded the room. Coughing and sniffling filled the room as the children looked at the trio in complete and utter fear. There were ranging from the ages 6 to 12; from what she believed and where locked in damp, rustic cells, grouped together like animals lined up to the slaughter. The room was cold; making her very breath and the others around her visible, and dark, slime oozed down the walls. The floor was even worse; broken stones and bricks were scattered around and she could hear the faint sound of glass crunching under her boots. There was no place for the children to get heat from apart from the ratty remains of coverlets and clothing in their cells. Some children where even shackled to the wall with rustic iron chains, unable to move with a defeated look upon their faces. The smell of filth filled her nostrils which made her think that these children had no place from them to go to the toilet, so they were left to soil themselves and make themselves ill.

Alyx let out a growl before walking forward. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Is anyone here called Sophia?" she asked; her voice just above a whisper. The children cowered away from here, fearing she was a new slaver they haven't seen who would hurt them. She waited, but still, no child stepped forward.

Bethany walked towards her sister as Varric stood by the door, his ears listening for any trace of movement from outside. Bethany gently gripped her sister shoulder before speaking.

"Please, we do not wish to harm you. We are just looking for a girl named Sophia; her mother is terribly worried about her"

Still, the children did not move or speak. Bethany gave a sigh before turning to face her sister; the look she sent her made Alyx's heart break.

"Mama?" A timid voice said among the group of children to her right. A little girl stepped forward. She had strawberry blonde hair that was caked in mud and grease. A soft sprinkle of freckles covered her pale cheeks and large green eyes gazed at the sister in wonder; but also fear.

"You know my Mama? Is Mama here?" She nearly shouted. Alyx rushed over to her, putting a finger to her lips and gave the child a soft smile.

"Shh, little one. We don't want the bad men to know we are here. Yes, we know your Mama, she asked us to find you and no child; she isn't here. She's waiting for your back at your house"

Sophia smiled at Alyx; giving her a toothy grin but one of her bottom teeth was missing. Alyx reached a hand in through the cells bars and softly stroked her head before pulling back.

"Also, a boy by the name of Eric said that his sister was here"

Bethany looked around before a hand grabbed her robes. She looked to down to see a tiny hand clutching desperately at the fabric of her clothing. Watery blue eyes looked up at her as the child sniffed; tears falling down her red cheeks. Long, black hair was pulled into two messed up pigtails at the nape of her neck. The child hiccupped as Bethany kneeled down and cooed at the child. She sniffed and hiccuped, her small 4 year old body shaking slightly.

"Big bwutha wan away from the bad men. He swaid he was gunna gets help"

Bethany smiled. "He did, little one. He did. Now, what's your name?"

"Swarah" The child said, mid-hiccup.

"That's a pretty name. Well, Sarah. We are going to get you, and all of these children out of here" She gave her a smile and Sarah sent one back.

Soon all the children, one-by-one, crept forward towards the bars, their tear filled eyes looking up at the trio with hope and freedom in their eyes. Varric gave Alyx his spare set of lock-picks and the two rogues set to work opening the cell doors and the shackles that bound some children. Bethany set about grouping the children together and telling them words of comfort.

Nearly twenty children were grouped around Bethany, staying as quiet as they could. The last of the children joined the group and Bethany ushered the away from the door as Varric checked to see if they had roused the suspicions of the Slavers. Varric gave them the all clear before opening the door. The quietly escorted the children down the children; Varric leading with the children in the middle and Bethany and Hawke taking up the rear. Bethany clutch Sarah to her bosom as Alyx held Sophia, and her friend Elizabeth, hands.

They soon reached the entrance to the tunnel and took the children up. To people walking past, it was quite a sight to see all these children climbing out of this tunnel, covered in dirt and grime, but the children had large smiles on their faces, not a care in the world.

"Messere!" Alyx turned as she saw Eric run forward. "You got them all Messere!" He gave her the biggest smiled she had ever seen. The children surrounded Eric as he talked to Alyx. Bethany put Sarah down and she instantly ran towards her brother, his arms wrapping round her in a hug.

"Big bwutha? Do you know weez people?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the left and Alyx swore she was tempted to pick her up and lavish her in hugs and kisses.

Eric turned to her, smile still in place. "Uh huh!" he said, puffing his chest out. "That's the Champion and her friends!" The children gasped and became giddy. "Their also my friends!" he boasted, his chest sticking put further in pride. The children surround them, their voice overlapping as they asked him many questions.

"Eric"

He turned towards the trio. "Remember what I said? Keep them here until we return. We shall not be long" Eric nodded before turning to the group, telling them to sit down and be quiet so they didn't get caught.

* * *

><p>The trio made their way back to the tunnel and were greeted by some very angry Slavers.<p>

"Oi! Did you take our prisoners?" The leader shouted, not noticing who they were, but Alyx was thankful for that. This meant that word over her and her sisters return hadn't gotten around as much as she thought it had.

Bethany shouted at them, her cheeks a-flame in fury. "Prisoners! They were helpless and frightened children! And you took them away from their families!"

"Pfft!" One of the Slavers grunted. "Doesn't matter if they're children or not. They were our prisoners!"

And with that the Slavers attacked the trio. The archers took aim at Bethany, before firing at her but she was quicker. She summoned a wall of stone in front of her to block the arrows before sending the wall at the archers, crushing one against the wall while the other rolled out of the way before being struck down by Alyx's blade; which cut a straight line across his neck, staining the blade in crimson.

Varric fired arrows in rapid succession from Bianca, piecing most of the slavers in their vital organs. Alyx burst into a cloud of smoke before appearing behind the back of the leader. She thrust her blades forward, hearing the sound of flesh tearing and bones breaking. The leader's mouth was open in a muted scream; blood gushing like a waterfall from his back as some trickled down his chin. Ripping the blades out, he slumped lifeless to the floor in a resounding thud before Alyx turn her sights on the mage.

The Slaver mage twirled his staff around before summoning a Glyph of Paralysis beneath him, the markings were pulsing a bright green casting dark shadows everywhere. Bethany sent spells at him, but he summoned a barrier around him prevented them hitting their target. Varric's arrows were also stopped by the seal.

'_By the Maker! How strong is that barrier?'_ Alyx thought as she growled at the mage. Bethany panted; her energy was getting lower and lower with each spell she cast. Perspiration covered her forehead in a light sheen as she gasped in the air around her.

"Hawke! There has to be a way to break that barrier" shouted Varric. Bianca was trained on the Mage, her sight never leaving his figure. Plans ran through her head as her eyes moved from Bethany to Varric and then the mage, before repeating it over and over. She turned to Bethany while Varric distracted the mage.

"Bethany…How much energy do you have?"

Bethany took a deep breath before replying. "Not…a lot" she wheezed out, wiping her forehead with the back of her sleeve. Alyx searched in her pack on her leg, her finger tips brushing against a smooth surface that pulsed. Pulling it out, she looked at the glass vial in her hand; no bigger that her hand span with a glowing blue liquid filled nearly to the top. She ran at Bethany, putting the vial in her hand before whispering in her ear.

"When I give the signal, drink the lyrium and cast Dispel Magic on the barrier and glyph" Bethany nodded before gripping the vial in her hand. Alyx ran at the mage, daggers bared like fangs. She charged at him, feet pounding. Leaping into the air, she sunk her daggers into the top of the barrier; her daggers penetrating half way. The mage smirk before blasting her with powerful blast, sending her flying into a wall. She unconsciously spun in mid air and her left arm collided with the wall first, a sickening crack was heard.

"Bethany! Now!"

Bethany popped the stopper off the vial and downed the lyrium in one gulp. The bitter tasted made her feel sick but she powered through it. She felt a slight tingle before a burst of energy blasted through her body. She drew her energy into her hand before firing Dispel Magic at the barrier and glyph. The glyph gave one last pulse before fading and the barrier shatter like glass, the fragments dissolving into the air.

Dropping her staff, Bethany conjured fire into her right hand and ice into her left hand. She felt herself grow weak, but continued. The Slaver mage staggered before leaning on his staff. Bethany roared as she sent the two destructive elements at the mage; his body froze before erupting into flames. Ashes scattered to the wind as she fell to her knees, she panted as Varric walked up to her.

"Well, well, Sunshine. Looks like you've been practicing"

Bethany chuckled at him before standing up. Varric handed her staff back to her, using it as a walking stick until her energy returned.

"Hey, if your finished talking. Mind helping me up…I seem to be one arm down at the moment" Alyx muttered, clutching her left hand to her chest. Small cuts were sprinkled over her cheeks and shallow cuts were on her arms and legs with a small trail of blood leaving them. Varric walked over while Bethany limped. Varric helped her up before ripping a long piece of fabric from the dead mages robes. He tied at the corners together with a tight knot before putting the sling in Alyx's hands. She put it over her head and let her broken arm be cradled by the soft fabric.

"Sorry, Sister. But I don't think I have it in me to heal your arm"

"It's fine Bethany, I can handle a broken arm" They smiled at each other before walking down the tunnel and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The children smiled and ran up to the trio and they walked away from the tunnel. A set of green and brown eyes looked at the sight that was across from them<p>

"_It can't be…"_

"…_Hawke…She's returned…"_

"_I wonder if the others know"_

"…_That damn elf will have a field day…maybe we shouldn't tell him"_

"_Anders!"_

"_What Aveline…?"_

They looked at the sight before them, guilt filling up both figures.


	7. Third Glance

Hello~ my faithful readers. I'm soo sorry for the long wait. College has been hunting me down. I have 4-5 weeks left and I have two projects to complete. They are both halfway sso, deciding to take a break, I uploaded the next chapter :)

So, here is chapter 7 and I hope you all like it :)

Also, my friend _**Jemma**_ has an account here now. Her name is **_TaintedPieces_** and she is currently writing a Fenris fanfiction. I would love it if you went and read it since it's her first fanfiction.

Hope you like it. R&R

_Shout out to my Fenris buddy and Beta, **Jemma**! Love you hunny :p_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Silvergrace**; Aww, thank you. I have to tell you, that when I read you review, I had the biggest smile on my face. :) Maths is getting better for me, but it will be a long time before I don't need to carry a calculator around with me.

**FindSarah**; Glad you liked it :)

**Aya001**; You always give me the longest reviews and I LOVE IT~ :D. Yeah, I also thought that Hawke - male or female - dealt with situations to simple. Sure Bioware made them talk and have facial expressions, but I always thought that the emotion in their voices lacked a little. Hope you like this chapter, :)

**Alaskantiger**; I'm glad that you are liking my fanfic and heres the next chapter :)

**Sarkule**; It's a slight mix of both, but I don't want to go into further detail as it will spoil the plot, :p.

**Shout Outs**

_Alaskantiger,  
>rebelgoddess19,<br>Aya001,  
>Silvergrace,<br>Sarkule,  
>HellenKHC,<br>sgwriter,  
>phyreblade,<br>Vixen of Shadows,  
>KittyHakubi,<br>KenzieMak,  
>Vayne Aurelius,<br>T. Karasu,  
>Burinku,<br>Br0wnie,  
>IronMaidenLeigh,<br>Chibi Angels,  
>tamashii kage,<br>passingwhisper,  
>NativeWolfy.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>FenrisxFem!Hawke.<strong>  
><strong>Default Fem!Hawke without the blood smear.<strong>  
><strong>Rogue. Assassin. Duelist.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>VII. Third Glance<strong>

It had been nearly a week since Bethany and Alyx arrived back in Kirkwall, and so far not a lot of people knew they were here, and she was glad for it. But she was finding it harder and harder to stay hidden.

She was currently sitting at the dining table, enjoying her breakfast which consisted of a mix of fresh berries and a couple of slices of bread which she drank down with a glass of rosy wine. She was planning to meet the Viscount today, so she decided to have an early breakfast while Orana filled up the bath in her room. She rubbed her left arm; which was covered in bandages. Even though she broke it a week ago, Bethany wasn't that skilled at healing due to the fact she spent her time learning offensive and defensive attacks, rather than healing spells, so she only manage to reduce the healing time to a week.

Just as she finished the last of her serving, Orana walked into the room. She smiled at the elf-girl.

"Good morning, Orana"

Orana smiled at her, giving her slight curtsy.

"Good morning, Lady Hawke. Your bath has been filled. I hope you are well?" she asked, a smiled on her face and her eyes glowing.

Alyx chuckled. "How many times must I tell you to call me Alyx, or at least Lady Alyx. You know how I hate all that formal stuff"

Orana nodded at her. "Yes, Lady H- I mean, Lady Alyx"

Alyx chuckled at the elf before standing up. "Have you had breakfast this morning, Orana?"

The small elf shook her head, "Not yet. Lady Alyx. I've been busy at the market this morning"

"Any trouble?"

"No, it was actually very quiet. Not a lot of people were out"

Alyx hummed, before smiling at the elf. "Well, it's probably due to fact that the Viscount is back and all the Nobles are queuing up to hear the gossip he has for them"

Orana chuckled and Alyx joined her.

"Well, I best be getting ready to meet him, help yourself to anything on the table, Orana"

Alyx walked towards the door, but was stopped by Orana calling out to her.

"Wait! My Lady! I can't-"

"Nonsense Orana, your part of the family now"

Orana let out a small sob before letting a giant smile beam on her face.

"Thank you...Alyx"

Alyx smiled at her before heading to her bedroom. As she stepped in the room, she saw an expensive dress laid out on her bed. A golden under-dress that had delicate golden leaves sewn on it; a shade or two darker than the rest of the fabric. Beside it, lay a crushed, green velvet overdress that had a corset style in the front, with a hood and golden sash with a triangular shaped broach, emerald green in colour.

Alyx snorted at the dress. _'As if I am wearing that'_ she walked over to her wardrobe and opened it to find it completely empty.

She blinked before heading over to her drawers, which was also empty, save for a clean pair of undergarments.

Looking around, she searched for her clothing but she couldn't find any. She ran out her room and went for Bethany's door, only to be thrown back a couple of feet.

_'S-she put a barrier on the door!'_

Alyx blinked before stomping back into her room, locking the door behind her. She stripped off her long, red robe and her undergarments, hanging them over her desk chair.

She walked over to her tub and climbed in, the hot water soothing her muscles. She submerged herself in the water, only keeping her head above the water. _'I can't believe that she put my clothes in her room and put a barrier on the door...'_

She grabbed the soap and cleaned herself before using rose scented oil on her hair, massaging it in and cleaning the dirt out of her hair. She rinsed her hair before applying a final application of the oil on her hair. She climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around herself. She dried herself before putting her undergarments. She grabbed the oil and massaged it into her skin until it was soft to the touch.

She grabbed the golden under-dress and slipped it on. Her hands went through the long sleeves; making sure not to hurt her arm as she did. The top part of the cuff went into a triangular point with a loop of ribbon to put her index finger through. The dress had a square neckline which was cut quite low, showing off the swell of her breast, much to her displeasure. The dress cinched slightly beneath her breast and on her hips; the fabric caressing her curves while the skirt fell around her ankles and pooled on the floor. The breast portion was slightly ruffled.

She called for Orana, who came a quick as she could. With her help, she was able to tie the back of the dress. Orana smiled at her, saying that she should wear a dress more often. Alyx groaned and playfully shooed her out of her room; Orana giggled as she left.

She then grabbed the overdress, slipping it on over the under-dress. She smoothed her fingers over the soft, velvety fabric, her fingertips tingling at the sensation. The sleeves were in a poet style but had a slit on the front that went up to elbow before it met a bunched piece of the fabric, preventing it from going any further. The fabric on the inside of the over-dress matched the under-dress. She tied the corset in front of the dress, making sure it was tight and secure. Grabbing the sash, she wrapped it around her hips, so it slightly dipped in the front before tying it a simple not at clipping the leaf broach to the front. She also attacked her coin purse and a pouch to hold some items.

Looking around, she smirked. Walking over to her desk, she places her right foot on the cushion and hitched her skirt up to her thigh. She grabbed a leather sheath, about the size of her hand-span, and placed it on her outer-thigh. Grabbing the brown, leather straps, she looped them through the buckles before securing them. Grabbing her elven styled blade, she put it in her sheath before putting her leg down and fixing her skirt.

Looking in the hand mirror that was _conveniently_ placed on her desk, and she noted; despite herself and how much she was groaning about it, that her hairstyle didn't match the dress. So, she grabbed the rose oil once more, pouring slightly more than she did previously, her applied it to her hair, before slicking it back, leaving some stands of hair in front of her ears. Smiling, she applied her usual make-up, before looking back in the mirror and snorted.

"I look like a girl..."

She put the mirror down before her eyes fell on a dark, chestnut wooden box, no bigger than a jewellery box, on her desk with intricate gold and red patterns. She gave a sad smile, remembering the day that her mother gave her this box. She said that her great-great-grandmother gave it to her great-grandmother, before giving it to her mother who then passed it to her. She then explained that this box used to hold her most prised possessions and it was a reminder of where she came from and how she got them.

She stroked the wood lovingly, before opening the lid and looking at the contents inside. It was mostly filled with trinkets she had picked up from Lothering and Kirkwall, but one item stood out most of all. She picked up a golden amulet in the shape of an oval, nearly the size of her palm. The middle was solid gold but at the edge was an intricate pattern weaved around to create a border with eight rubies placed on at certain points. In the middle was a beautiful black cameo gemstone that had the Amell crest carved onto it in a crimson red. All-in-all, the amulet was beautiful and symmetrical, and she would never part with it.

She slipped the long, golden chain over her neck, letting the amulet settle just at the top of the valley between her breasts. She put on her green heels that had lace trims; luckily they only had a slight heel and made her way down from her room. Calling to Orana, she told her she was going to see the Viscount. Before leaving, she grabbed the letter the Viscount had sent her in Ferelden, putting it her pouch and then she pulled her hood up, casting a shadow over her face and walking outside.

* * *

><p>Orana was right. Hightown was quiet; only a few Nobles and their servants were seen. It looked liked her guess was also correct; that nearly all the Nobles had gone to see the new Viscount.<p>

She was thankful but at the same time, she didn't mind. She was already at the conclusion that everyone knew she was here. Whether it was sightings of her in Darktown and Lowtown, or people seeing her coming and going from her own house in Hightown.

Walking up the stairs, she could feel her feet aching and maybe the start of a blister forming. She hissed, annoyed at the pain. _'I can kill a guy in a heartbeat, but when it comes to wearing heels and a dress, I'm the biggest sissy you will ever meet'_ she gave a sigh, before pausing on the stairs. She leaned against the railed, her feet pounding in pain.

Willing herself, she continued up the stairs. Reaching top, she gave a victory smile before seeing the long corridor and another flight of stairs to reach the door to the Keep.

She looked up to the sky. _'Oh, Maker! Your just loving this, aren't you!'_ She growled, before powering onwards. When she finally reached the large, double doors that were decorated in the most beautiful patterns, she leaned against them, cursing her shoes into the Black City.

She took a breath before straightening herself. She pushed open one of the doors, and walked into the Viscount Keep.

Walking up the stairs to the Viscount's office, she heard and saw the people around pointing and whispering. Even though she had her hood up, she had a sneaking suspicion that people knew who she was.

She climbed up the last flight of stairs and was greeted by the sight of Seneschal Bran, who was standing perfectly upright with a look of boredom upon his - rather handsome - face. Walking towards him, she could see his face changed from its looks of boredom to an 'I-cannot-be-bothered-with-this' look.

She put on her best smile as he walked towards her. He coughed into his hand, before speaking to her. "I'm sorry, my Lady. But the Viscount is very busy and has requested that he must not be disturbed"

Alyx laughed. "Still sucking up to the Viscount, Bran? Thought your position was sorted by now" His golden, brown eyes widen as he looked at her.

"Serah Hawke?" he bowed. "I'm sorry, my Lady. I didn't recognize you in your attire."

Alyx gave a snort. "Yes...well, you can blame that on my sister dearest. She decided that I should look my best while visiting our new Viscount, and apparently my armour wasn't going to cut it"

Seneschal Bran nodded, "Remind me to thank her when I next see her" Alyx glared at him before handing him the letter from her pouch. He took the letter out of the envelope, unfolded it and skimmed it with his eyes. With a quick not and a grunt he put the letter back in the envelope before handing it back to her.

"Seems like he is expecting you. Wait here while I go and announce your arrival" and with that, he left her there.

* * *

><p>Viscount Avery Bancroft<strong>[1]<strong> sat in his office. Expensive and beautiful paintings decorated the grey, stone wall that was smooth to the touch. Windows littered the wall behind him as he sat at his desk. He ran his hand over the polished wood before sorting the various parchments into a pile and scrolls into another.

Crimson red curtains decorated the railings around the room, the colour matching the red rug under his desk. He stood from his chair and leaned against his desk, looking up at the shields that stood proud on the walls. Each shield had a family crest on the front. They represented each family that had been with Kirkwall from the beginning. His murky green eyes gazed at one shield in particular; the Amell shield.

He had sent a letter to Ferelden over a month ago, hoping that someone there could point his messenger in the right direction or to her last know whereabouts. Even though the messenger did indeed return, he has no news to whether it was delivered to the Champion. All he said was that he was pointed in the direction of a house and gave the letter to a woman with golden brown eyes and long black-ish brown hair who he has asked to make sure the Champion got the letter.

Taking off the Viscount Crown, he ran his tanned hands through his long black tresses, the ends flicking back and forth over his neck with a few stray strands brushing over his right eye. Running his hand over the stubble that decorated his cheeks, chin and upper lip; he gave a sigh before placing the crown back on his head, the cool metal calming his sweating brow.

He dusted off his robes, giving another deep sigh. The only downfall of being the Viscount was that he had to wear the robes, rain or shine, and right now, the sun was sending a nearly unbearably heat through his windows making him wish that the Maker would crumble the robe to dust.

A knock echoed. He turned to face the door.

"Come in"

Seneschal Bran entered the room, bowing at him. He watched as he stood at his full height before speaking.

"Viscount, you have a guest"

Avery groaned. "As much as I thank you for telling me, I have already informed you that I wish to be left alone"

"I understand that, Viscount. But, your guest?" Avery looked at him, a black eyebrow raised. "It is Messere Hawke...The Champion of Kirkwall"

Avery eyes nearly flew out of their sockets. "Really?" He paced back and forth before turning to the Seneschal. "Send her in, Bran"

He left and Avery sat in his chair, his mind running wild. He had never met the Champion. Yes, he has heard of her, but never seen her. He was from Kirkwall, but he had left for Ferelden to take his father's place alongside the many nobles wishing to aid Ferelden in the Blight.

He had heard rumours. A graceful fighter. A friend to all. A vicious enemy. But none of this could quell the butterflies in his stomach. What if she disliked him? Told him she wasn't going to aid him is his problems? He groaned as his head fell to the desk before it lifted at the sound of the door opening. He watched a figure in a green and gold dress entered, the door closing behind her. Her hands reached up and lifted the hood from the top of her head and his eyes grew as his mouth fell open.

Of all the rumours and stories he had heard of this woman, no one ever spoke of her beauty. Pale, milky skin with cheeks flushed in pale rose. Lips that has a slight pout smiled at him with the colour of perfectly aged red wine. Crystal blue eyes glowed against black kohl and reddish brown eyelid tint. Her short ebony black hair was slicked back as he watched as she raised her black eyebrows at him.

He couldn't breathe, or even speak. He was captivated but he let his mind rest. Beneath this beauty was a woman who had seen horrors others could only imagine. She was a fighter trapped within a beautiful mask which she could not remove.

"Viscount?"

Avery shook his head before speaking. "I must say Champion, from all of the stories I have heard about you, seeing you in my office, wearing a dress does seem slightly...odd?"

He watched as she gave a sigh, rolling her eyes. "Again with this blasted thing? Oh. Away with it. I pray that the Maker may burn this dreadful item"

"Oh, the Maker is great, Messere Hawke, but I do not think he is willing to burn your dress, especially with you wearing it. Think of the gossip. The Champion wearing a dress to visit the Viscount, only to leave as bare as the day she was born. The scandal we will create"

She laughed at him. The sound made his heart flutter.

"Ah, you may be true. We mustn't create a scandal like that so early, we have only just met." They both chuckled, before he coughed into his hand.

The atmosphere became serious as he sat at his desk; he waved his hand at the plush armchair across from him, signalling for her to take a seat.

Watching her sit, he shuffled through the scrolls and letters, looking for the selected documents he wanted to show her.

Grabbing the letters - the papers shaded in various yellowing shades - and put them in front of her.

"These are all the reports from the guards on the Qunari sightings"

He watched as her blue eyes fluttered across the pages, skimming for key words. She bit her bottom lip, and contorted her face into a look of confusion and concern.

His eyes danced over her face, mainly staying on her lips before travelling up the eyes. He gave his head a quick shake to get rid of his..._impure_...thoughts.

"It seems you were right" his head snapped up, murky green meeting crystal blue. "Either these are left over Qunari from 4 years ago, or they are new Qunari. The first option seems unlikely and if the second option is correct, we best get prepared"

He nodded taking the letters off her hands, his fingertips barely brushing her palm, but it still sent a tingle up his spine.

Coughing again, he spoke. "Well, Champion-" he saw her face tighten before relaxing "-what do you suggest we do?"

She tapped her chin with her right index finger, a pondering look upon her face.

"Well, you should enforce a curfew from today onwards. This will help ensure that everyone will be in there houses in case the Qunari attack. This will also prevent a lot of casualties if they do attack"

Avery nodded his head, running various scenarios through his mind. Grabbing a spare piece of parchment and his eagle feathered quill; he dipped the nib into his ink well and wrote on the parchment, _'enforce curfew'_.

* * *

><p>Time flew by quickly as Hawke and the Viscount discussed tactics to better protect the people of Kirkwall. She looked out one of the windows to see the sun gently setting over the horizon, casting a blend of reds, oranges and pinks over the sky and making the clouds seem more heavenly than before. Lamps where lit signalling the return of busy nobles and families returning to their homes.<p>

Lightly coughing into her hand, she watched as the Viscount looked up. She had to admit to herself, he was quite striking with his long hair, tanned skin and murky green eyes.

'_...Green eyes...Forest green eyes...Tan skin...White hai-'_

'_NO! No more...'_

She spoke up. "As much as I was enjoying our time together, I must get going. It's quite late and my sister will be tearing the estate, and possibly Kirkwall apart, and I fear that her wrath is much more terrifying and deadly than that of a Qunari"

The Viscount chuckled at her. "Alas, it is true. I did not mean to keep you here so long, but I must admit, it was very enjoyable being able to talk to the woman behind the title"

Hawke let out a laugh, before replying. "I must say, you are the first to say that. Most people wish to talk to the Champion, rather than Alyx Hawke"

"Aha!"

Alyx blinked, a confused look dazed in her eyes and she looked at the Viscount.

"It seems that I have learned your name, and here is me, waiting for the moment to ask you for it. Thank you for the trouble"

Raising an eyebrow, she spoke, sarcasm etched in her tone. "Oh Maker! And here is me, hoping to leave here with leaving naught but a memory for you to pine for and hope to see, but alas, you have foiled my plans, Viscount, and I humbly bow to you in a gesture of surrender"

And she did bow, or more so, curtsied. The Viscount let out a deep laugh, which almost sounded like a purr to her.

"As eventful as this is, I must take my leave. Do inform me of when you wish next to speak" with another curtsy and a nod from the Viscount, she turned for the door.

"Avery"

She stopped, and turned to face him.

"My name is Avery Bancroft, my lady. And I hope you do not think me as too bold, but I was hoping to ask if you would like to accompany me to a dinner I am hosting tomorrow evening. It will just be a few close friends and some high-up nobles"

His face was aflame with a deep red blush, as he rubbed the back of his neck, eyes closed in the rejection that was coming.

"I would love to"

His eyes popped open before looking at her, a grin on his face. "Ah! I mean" he coughed. "Thank you, though I must inform you, it is a formal occasion, and so you must wear a dress I'm afraid"

She gave a sigh. "Well, I'm sure I can survive another night in a dress. Good night...Avery"

"Good night, Alyx"

And with that, she left, not noticing the soft grin on the Viscount face that also spoke volumes through his eyes.

* * *

><p>Walking down the steps of the Viscount Keep, Alyx played the last few hours through her head before chuckling at the jokes and smiles that were shared.<p>

Cursing her feet and shoes to the Void, she continued on her way.

"Hawke...?"

She froze; her mind registering the Starkhaven accent in a heartbeat.

"Hawke! Is that you?"

She woke up, and powered down the steps, not risking a look back. Her breath was laboured, whether it was in anger or pain, or maybe both, she didn't know.

"Hawke! Wait! Talk to me!"

She heard sound of something – or someone – crashing into a group of people. The streets had gotten busier with people returning home. Lifting her hood up, she blended in and stealthily – and cautiously – walked home.

* * *

><p>[1] When I was coming up with the character, Avery Bancroft, I was watching X-Men Origins and my mind focused on Hugh Jackman. So, I based Avery's looks off him, in case you wish to understand how I see him when I wrote this :).<p> 


	8. Confrontation

Oh my Maker! I am soo very sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I know you all know they story but, here's a quick summary.

Blackberry deleted documents folder. Tried to recover folder. Failed. Blackberry then deleted all my pictures and music. Tried to recover again. Failed. Gave up and formatted my memory card. Everything got wiped and hand to re-type this chapter and all my other chapters.

But I have to say...I like this chapter more than what I had first written, it just flowed better. The original was all seriousness and angst, while this is humour, adventure, angst, seriousness and FLUFF :D! Praise the Maker, there be fluff :p

I make this chapter quite long as an apology and I hope you don't have to wait long for the next onr.

Hope you like it. R&R

Also, I would also like to mention to any Mass Effect and Garrus fans out there. I have written and posted two chapters of my Mass Effect fanfiction, _Two Steps from Hell_, and I would love it if you could read it and tell me what you think. _Two Steps from Hell_ will not be up-dated as much as this fic as this is the one I am working on most of all, but once I read about chapter ten or fifteen, I will focus more on that fic, but that doesn't mean chapters won't be posted from time-to-time/

_Shout out to my Fenris buddy and Beta, **Jemma**! Love you hunny :p_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**rebelgoddess19**; Hahahaa. Bet your glad for this update.

**DOOOOOOM Lord of Waffles**; Glad you liked it :) I hope this chapter kinda gives you a little taste as to why the betrayal happened. :D

**Ketsuki no Kuki**; Hahahaaa! Eager for an update are we? The guy in the last chapter was actually Sebastian. you should note that I said 'Starkhaven accent' :p Oh, imagine Fenris with a Starkhaven accent...nup...me no likey :p

**Alaskantiger**; Sorry for the long wait with this chapter. I hope you like it :D

**Aena Firestar**; Awwww, thank you for the review. I'm glad that you like my story and that I have another devoted reader. And I agree, Fenris for the win! :3

**IronMaidenLeigh**; I'm glad you noticed. I've read a lot of stories, whether they are Fenris ones or not, that have always given the main plot away to quickly and it makes the story lack. I want to let it drag out to make it more interesting, but not to much that it becomes over used. :D

**cherry-888**; Glad you like it. You will just have to wait. This chapter gives a little hint to the betrayal, but nothing that is majorly solid :p Yes, I am that mean :3 And to answer your other review, the other guy that recognizes Hawke is Sebastian.

**Dhallhenn**; Your review made me and my friend, Jemma, giggle in the middle of our college class. Our teacher just looked at us as if we had two heads, it was soo funny. :p That's happened to me a few times, I've gotten that much into reading or writing a fanfic that I block everyone else out.

**fujingodofwind**; Hope you like this update :D

**The-red-eyed-hunter**; I'm glad that another feels my pain :( I was practically shell-shocked when it happened. All that work, lost, but as I said, I prefer this chapter to the original and I hope you like it aswell.

**AnimeRANDOMNESS**; Thank you, :D. I worked like a mad-woman in my last week of college and I think it paid off. I now just need to wait and see if I got into the HND. Unfortunatly, I lost everything, and like an idiot, I forgot to make back-up. D: but I am going to make back-ups of my back-ups from now on :D

**Shout Outs**

_AnimeRANDOMNESS,  
>Akume Mame,<br>Origin D,  
>kuroneko-kitty,<br>amuletbloodwolf,  
>Cabegna,<br>Drider Queen,  
>Sandrial Tsubasa,<br>Afrokot,  
>DOOOOOOM Lord of Waffles,<br>a-silent-archer,  
>dazzleday,<br>Deshwitat'slover,  
>Ketsueki no Kuki,<br>Aena Firestar,  
>cherry-888,<br>Finaldream88,  
>sweety66,<br>Alice-in-OZ,  
>fujingodofwind,<br>iheartfenris,  
>LightsAurora,<br>salllzy,  
>FarieChan,<br>99 CDN,  
>Emperor's Sister,<br>The-Black-Devil,  
>CreatedInFyre7,<br>Alaskantiger,  
>rebelgoddess19,<br>IronMaidenLeigh,  
>Dhallhenn,<br>The-red-eyed-hunter,_

* * *

><p><strong>FenrisxFem!Hawke.<strong>  
><strong>Default Fem!Hawke without the blood smear.<strong>  
><strong>Rogue. Assassin. Duelist.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>VIII. Confrontation<strong>

Alyx groaned in her sleep, her body burying her deeper into her warm covers. She grunted and her face twisted as something wet lapped at her cheek.

She moved her body, so she was lying on her back instead of her front. She felt the bed dip slightly as another weight was added to it and wetness covered her face and she grunted.

Opened her blue eyes, she was greeted with the sight of a muzzle and a big, wet tongue sticking out of it, drool dripping from it. The tongue gave her a big lick and she squealed in realisation.

"Ew! Lexus!"

Lexus bark, happy that his task of waking up his master was completed; now they could go outside and play. He jumped on the bed before climbing off. He placed his paws on the foot of the bed, resting his muzzle on them as he gazed at her with black eyes, tail wagging quicker than a heartbeat.

She sat up on the bed and glared at him.

"I don't know why you're wagging your tail, Lexus"

He let out three quick barks, his way of laughing.

She smirked at him, while wiping her cheeks with her hand.

He tilted his head; his tail stopped its wagging. He was confused by her facial expression.

"You know, I think someone needs a nice, big bubble bath with some flower petals and floral scented oils"

He paused, tilting his head slighty before giving a whine and turning on his heels, scampering out the room.

"Yeah you better run! When I get my hands on you, you'll be sporting pink ribbons and smelling like roses for the rest of your doggy-days!"

She gave a sigh, banging her hands down on the bed. She fell backwards and smacked the back of her head against her wooden headboard.

"Maker's hairy balls!" She exclaimed, putting her head between her knees and rubbing the sore stop vigorously while cursing in Orlesian under her breath.

She climbed out her bed, a gentle breeze made her shudder in her undergarments. She grabbed her robe off her chair and tried to tie it closed, but she realized that the sash was too small. She gazed at the red sash; one end perfectly straight while the other was ragged.

* * *

><p><em>She gasped as he kissed her neck, his finger nails trailing up her thigh, leaving marks on her skin. <em>

_Her long, black tresses covered most of her vision, but she could still make out snow, white hair and sharp dagger-like ears. _

_She mewled, gripping the pillow at her head as he opened her robe to gaze at her. Her breath came out in quick, sharp puffs as a hand gently moved the hair from her face and moss green eyes gazed into her blue ones. His lips placed shy kissed on hers as he grabbed the sash and he pulled. But the fabric gave way too quickly and ripped, he looked at her as he held a 30cm length piece of crimson read fabric. _

_"My apologies. I did not mean for it to ri-"_

_She caught his lips in a gentle kiss as she grabbed the fabric and wrapped it around his right wrist, trying a tight but comfortable knot. _

_"Hawke..?"_

_"Shh...now you have a part of me wherever you go"_

_His eyes softened as he gazed at her before kissing her neck again. _

_"...Fenris..."_

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

She clutched her head before running to her lit fireplace and threw the offending fabric into in, including her robe. She watched at the flames consumed the fabric - and memories - and turned it to ash.

She grunted and grabbed her armour and some clean undergarments and spent the next 30 minute in a bath with a scowl.

* * *

><p>Walking downstairs, Alyx was greeted with the sight of Varric, Bethany and her cousin, Charade. They were talking away, looking at a letter that Varric had in his hands.<p>

"Charade! So good to see you" Alyx said as she walked closer to them, pulling her cousin into a hug which she happily returned, a large smile on her face.

"Cousin!"

They let go, smiling at each other. Alyx greeted Bethany and Varric with smiles and hugs before noting the letter in Varric's hands. She let out a deep sigh and looked at him, annoyance on her face.

"Trouble?"

Varric smirked at her.

"Just a couple of people who like to cause trouble. Not real problem, but it could turn into something worse if we don't sort it out" He said as he looked at her, before handing her the note to read. She took a quick glance at him, noticing that he was smirking and had a weird look in his eye. She looked over the letter.

"_Champion,_

_My guards have told me that they have heard of a group of assassins near the Wounded Coast. I imagine that they are here for me, but they could have possibly found out about you so I must ask you to also be on your guard._

_I would be grateful if you could check the Wounded Coast for me to get rid of them, but if they happen to not be there, I would also be grateful if you keep an eye out for them._

_Once again, thank you_

_Avery Bancroft, Viscount of Kirkwall_

_P.S. I would also like to say that I am looking forward to tonight. Later on day, midday I would say, one of my servants will bring a package to your house and I will also like to tell you that I will be picking you up around the later evening. _

_Have a good day, my Lady and maybe soon, I shall learn more that your name"_

Her cheeks turned a light shade of scarlet as she read the last part over again. She blinked as she looked at Bethany, Varric and Charade who had knowing looks in their eyes and smiles on their faces. Bethany and Charade covered their mouth, trying to muffle their giggles but failing.

"Oh hush! There is nothing wrong with it. He's just a friend"

Bethany burst out laughing and Charade looked at her, not believing at word she was saying.

"Sure, just a 'friend', if that's a friend, I would hate to see an enemy"

Alyx rolled up the letter and smacked her with it, before turning to Bethany and Varric. They laughed they watched her pout and her cheeks turn red. She rolled up the letter and put it in her pouch and walked over to her study, grabbing her daggers. She strapped them to her back and came out to see Bianca strapped to Varric's back, and Bethany's staff and Charade's bow and quiver was strapped to their back.

"Right, we off then?"

Everyone nodded, minus Charade, and walked towards the door. Alyx turned to her.

"Well, you coming or not? Your are a member of this band of misfits"

Charade smiled at her, before running to catch up.

* * *

><p>The trek to the Wounded Coast was something Alyx hoped she needn't do again. She was panting slightly and her water-skin was half-full. After a year, she had gotten used to working on the farm that she and Bethany had bought and she never had to walk that far to get to the market, so her body wasn't used to the long walks in the glaring heat. She could see that Bethany was also panting, but a bit more than her, but Charade and Varric were fine, as was Lexus.<p>

They were closing in on the location the assassins were last seen in and told them to get prepare. They heard taking near the bottom of a small cliff. The edge of the cliff was covered in foliage and rocks, making it easy for them to listen in to them without being caught. They all kneeled behind the rocks as Alyx opened Bethany's large medical pack. She went through it, noting the ten poultices, ten stamina potions and ten lyrium potions. There was also bandages and spare cleansing water

Alyx checked her pack. Filled with various potions, old rags and spare throwing knifes. Looking over the edge, she noted that there was at least ten, if not more, assassins. She thought that it was a bit much to have that many, but listening into the conversation, she soon realised that for the mission they were discussion, more would be better. They soon found out that someone who didn't want a Ferelden sympathizer as the Viscount had hired them to kill the Viscount at his banquet, and that they were to make it look like an accident. Alyx grabbed one of the vials of poison, twirling the acid green liquid around before grabbing one of the old rags and folding it in half. She poured some of the poison onto the rag, watching as it suddenly turned into a gel-like substance and faint green smoke rose from it, before disappearing into the air

She grabbed her blades and rubbed the rag on them, letting the green gel coat both the blades generously, giving the metal a green tint in the light. She watched as Charade dipped the tip of her arrows into the poison gel, before putting them back in her quiver.

"When I give the signal, I want you-" she pointed to Bethany "to provide some cover over them, create a sandstorm to distract them and Varric, fire of a barrage of arrows over them. That should reduce the numbers"

She turned to Charade and Lexus. "We will get a bit closer, possibly at that area-" she pointed to a group of rocks a bit left of the cliff. "Charade will fire her arrows at the remaining ones and you will all come in an attack. I will look for the leader or head assassins and we should make it back in time for lunch"

"Or for you to get ready for evening out" Bethany chuckled at her sister who pouted. They turned back to the assassins. Alyx, Charade and Lexus walked over to the pile of rocks. She motioned for them all to get into position, before putting her fingers to her lips, making a sharp and harsh whistling sound.

Bethany started to do quick chant, her staff lay forgotten on the ground, she did quick flicks with her hands and gradually a sandstorm started to form over the group of assassins, clouding their vision. Varric raised Bianca so she was facing the sky and fired a barrage of arrows off, watching as they fell into the sandstorm. They could hear the yells and shouts of the assassins that got hit.

As soon as the sand cleared, Alyx let out another sharp whistle and watched as Lexus charged and Charade fired arrow after arrow at the remaining assassins. Alyx disappeared into a cloud of smoke before reappearing in the middle of the assassins, her eyes looking out for the head assassin. She finally found him. He was watching the scene from the top of a pile of rocks, his armour was different than the rest and he had facial tattoos that covered his forehead and cheeks in deep, black swirls that twisted like vines.

She charged at him, watching as he jumped down and threw five throwing knifes at her. She dodged them, but at least two grazed her right arm and one grazed her left leg. She ducked under his blade as he swiped the air with it, before twirling and slashed the back of his left leg, watching as some of the green gel went into the cut. The man hissed before slamming the hilt of one of his blades into her side, causing her to grunt out in pain. She fired her left leg into his right side, feeling a crunch of bones under her knee.

He fell to his knee, tremors coming over his body as the poison took effect. She turned to see the rest of the assassins' dead of the ground and her group checking their pockets for loose coin and supplies. Trudging over to the group, she motioned for Bethany. Bethany walked over and saw her sister clutching her side. Her hands began to glow a green-blue and gently pressed it onto her side, letting the magic get absorbed into the wound.

She hissed before letting out a hum as the pain washed away. She stood up straight and cracked her back, letting out a sigh. She turned to her group and let out a chuckle.

"Well, that was a work-out and a half"

They chuckled before Charade spoke up. "Yeah, it was. I wish we had better armour though. Some of their attacks nearly pieced my armour, and I wasn't even standing that close to them"

Alyx nodded, rolling her right shoulder in its socket. She contemplated what Charade said. She looked down at her own armour. There was various rips and tears in certain places, and the same was said about Charade and Bethany's armour. Varric's armour was untouched, and she had a sneaky suspicion that he had kept his armour in check while she left hers to gather dust in a drawer in her estate.

"I think your right, Charade. How much coin we got Varric?"

"From this lot...quite a bit. I would say about...10 gold, 50 silver, and 4 copper"

She tapped her chin with her hand. "Right, we got back to the estate and write down what we want for armour, and then one of us can go to the nearest blacksmith and get them to make it. Hopefully we can have the new armour for next week"

They nodded and walked back to the estate, Varric telling them that he will take the letter to the blacksmith because he had errands to run. Alyx commented that his errands was just to make sure that Bianca was taken extra special care of, resulting in Varric giving her a nudge on her thigh.

* * *

><p>After Varric left with the letter and money for the blacksmith, Charade and Bethany sat in a freshly washed Alyx's room as she went through the limited amount of gowns she had in her possession. Every gown that Bethany and Charade showed, she growled at them and said 'no' in a firm voice.<p>

Suddenly they heard the sound of rushed footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Lady Alyx!"

Orana came into the room, slightly out of breath. She had a large powder blue box with a gold bow clutched in her hands. She gave the box to Alyx, who had a shocked look on her face.

"A man was at the door and said that this was to be brought to Lady Hawke right-away"

Alyx put the box on the bed, gently undoing the bow and opened the box. They were greeted with the sight of dark blue tissue paper and a white scroll.

Bethany grabbed the scroll and read it out loud, making Alyx's cheeks turn crimson red.

"_Alyx Hawke,_

_Even though you will probably kill me, when I saw this, my mind went to your eyes. I bought it in hopes that you would wear it tonight._

_In my last letter, I mentioned that you would receive a package from one of my servants' and I think you already know that this was the package. Sorry, my Lady but I seem to be rambling and you could use the time to make yourself more beautiful than you are already are. I would also like to say that my cheeks are red at this point._

_I shall see you soon my Lady and I hope you will have an enjoyable evening._

_Avery Bancroft"_

Bethany, Orana and Charade burst into giggles as Alyx tried to reach for the scroll but they kept it out of her reach.

"Give it!"

"No!"

"Aww, look. She's redder than a tomato"

"Shush! Fine...leave the letter"

She walked back to the box, gently lifting the tissue paper and gasping at the contents. She pulled the gown out of the box and laid it on the bed.

"Alyx...it's gorgeous"

"Hurry! Put it on"

Alyx walked over to the changing screen and changed behind it.

* * *

><p>She walked out and stood in front of them before looking into the mirror. Alyx gazed at the gown. It was a golden under dress that was sleeveless and had a slight sweetheart cut, the skirt of the dress was very flow-y and soft to the touch. From the base of her breasts to her knees, there were dark gold vines sewn onto the fabric twisting and turning in different direction. The over dress was a sapphire blue, with long sleeves that reach just a bit over her wrists. Silver detail decorated her stomach area. The chest area of the over dress was cut so it stopped under her breasts so you could see the chest area of the golden under dress. The skirt of the dress was cut so it had to slits in the front and back, letting the skirt part of the under dress show; it was sewn so that the perfect amount of fabric was out, making the dress look more regal than anything she had every owned. There was netted piece of fabric that was sewn to the back of the dress and flowed until it reached her middle fingers where it was looped so it stayed in place.<p>

She twirled and for once in her life, she felt girly.

"Alyx, you look absolutely beautiful"

She turned to her sister, showing her a shy smile. Charade went to her vanity and told her to sit down. Alyx sat down and let the girls finish getting her ready.

Orana combed her hair, she left the front free to fall slightly in her eyes but pulled the sides of her hair and pinned the pieces in place with jewelled pins, so that it was pinned elegantly and showed of her facial features. Some strands fell infront of her ears.

Bethany put a sapphire ribbon choker on her neck with a simple diamond jewel in the middle and also put on her Amell amulet. She placed simple earrings in her ears.

Charade dusted her cheeks with a light red powder and tinted her eyes with a smoky pigment. Her lips were painted with a deep red and added a glossy tint over it, to make her lips shine slightly.

Standing up, she slipped her feet into some silver low-heels shoes with some ribbon and lace in certain places. Standing at her full height, she took a final look in the mirror, as Orana, Bethany and Charade all gasped and smiled at her.

"I didn't know it was possible" Alyx looked at Bethany through the mirror "my sister is finally wearing a dress without force!"

"Oh hush! I swear, this is why I never looked at dresses when I was younger"

The girls gushed over Alyx until Bodahn called on them.

"Mistress Hawke, you have a visitor"

They all looked at each other before walking out the door. Orana, Bethany and Charade rushed to the balcony and giggled, motioning for Alyx to come closer. Walking closer to the top of the stairs, Alyx smiled as she looked at Avery in the hall.

He wore an elegant velvet tunic that was sapphire in colour with slightly darker sapphire swirls decorating it. Some of the swirls had faint gold stitching outlining them. Gold buttons decorated the front of the tunic. The cuffs on his long sleeves were the same colour as the swirls and had golden patterns sewn onto them. He had a black belt fastened around his hips, over the slightly long tunic which ended just mid-thigh. His pants were also dark sapphire and were slightly poof-y but not too much that it looked weird. He wore simple black boots on his feet. His hair was free and looked smooth and he had the look of faint stubble on his handsome face. The Viscount crown sat upon his head and he smiled at her as she walked down the stairs.

"You look absolutely stunning, my Lady" he said, gently taking her hand and brushing his lips against the back of it. She gave him a confident smile.

"And I must say, Viscount, that you are looking very handsome"

She could hear the others giggling behind her, and she turned around and sent a glare at them, but they giggled louder and began winking at her. Her cheeks became red, so rolling her eyes, she turned back to Avery and saw that he was smiling at her; his own cheeks slightly a-flame with embarrassment.

After putting on a simple shawl around her arms, she let with her arm tucked into the crevice of Avery's left elbow.

* * *

><p>Avery was flushed red as he stopped dancing. Alyx laughed at him, but her cheeks were more red than his own. He escorted her out into the garden, where they began to talk about everything, while also laughing at jokes and stories.<p>

* * *

><p>Fenris walked through Hightown, his sword that was normally strapped to his back was left back at his 'home', making him feel naked and vulnerable.<p>

Many thoughts clouded his mind, but the one that stuck was the rumour that Hawke..._his_ Hawke...had returned.

He growled low in his throat, glaring at the ground. He didn't believe them, not one bit. She wouldn't return...she would never come back...

He staggered before leaning against the nearest wall, his hand covering his heart. The feeling of daggers twisting and turning took over his senses as his heart gave a painful tug as it realsed what had been said.

He had never felt like this before. Even when he was with her, he still kept his distance, never truly beliving he was free or safe. But, as the old Ferelden saying went;

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder._

And how true this was.

When she first left, his mind was set a flame by what had happened, but he was certain that she would return.

Months past and she never came. He began to get paranoid, hearing her laugh in his head. Her scent echoed in his mansion. Her touch danced over his skin and made his lyrium markings pulse with need.

But as a year went by, his heart screamed at him. And soon his whole body did. He wanted her back.

To tell her how much he missed her.

To tell her how he wanted her.

To tell her how he wanted her.

To tell her how he loved her...and how much he still did.

He walked past the Viscount's garden, his nose catching all the scents of the many flowers. They tickled his nose and he let out a sneeze, before cursing under his breath in Arcanum. He began to walk again before stopping, his feet frozen and his body still.

A laugh. Her laugh.

And it wasn't in his head.

His green eyes searched around before looking into the garden, seeing two figures about 10 feet away from him. The only thing he could make out was that one was male and the other was female.

Looking around, he made sure that there was no one else. Quietly, he sneaked into the garden, keeping to the shadows as he did. His mind was in a hurricane of sorts as he processed the information. If this was Hawke, why had he not seen her earlier? Why didn't Varric tell him?

His mind flew back to the event at the Chantry, when Hawke looked at them all, disbelief in her eyes. He stopped to clutch his head. The events of that day were a blur. All he remembered was running to the Chantry with Hawke and the others, then that abomination blew it up and then...nothing, until he woke up the next day, lying on his floor with a pounding head. The others had said the same happened to them. He had tried to get Varric to talk about what happened but all he got was a couple of arrows fired at him and Varric telling them that '_Hawke is no longer a concern for them_'.

He let out a deep sigh and moved closer, his body hidden behind a marble statue of Andraste. His ears picked up parts of the conversation the couple where having, but nothing that he could use to determine who they were...and if one of them was Hawke.

He heard their footsteps moving closer and stilled, feeling their present. He judged that they were right in front of the statue and he was luckily hidden in shadows. He prayed that his lyrium markings would not glow and listened.

"I must say. I never thought that I would be walking through the gardens with someone, let alone a woman. Some Viscount I am"

Fenris nodded slightly. He had a suspicion that the male would be the Viscount, seeing as it was his garden, but he did not want to voice it in case he was wrong. He waited with baited breath for the female to speak. When she didn't, he let out a breath.

'_Hawke? It cannot be...I'm wasting time here, I should-'_

"Well I have to say Avery, as much I enjoyed the late Viscounts company as much as the next person, I would rather walk through the garden with you than walked through it with him. I mean no disrespect, but I always had the feeling that he would give me a tour and explain every piece of fauna in here"

He froze his breathing still and his heart pounding. He almost forgot to breathe when he heard her voice, but he noted that it was different to what he was used to. It was more...sarcastic, but also cautious. The old Hawke was always eager to help and threw caution to the wind, he didn't know if he liked the new Hawke, but then again...he didn't care.

He could hear the Viscount laughing and he let out a silent growl. He did not like how close the Viscount was with Hawke.

"I believe that you would be right. He did seem like the sort that would take you around his mansion and explain every piece of its contents in extreme detail"

"Glad we agree on that"

Fenris turned his head slighty, to get a better look at them. His eyes widened and his face softened as he finally saw her. She never wore a dress when she was with him, and even when she had to go to events or balls that was for nobles, she always visited him in casual wear or her armour after it, just to complain how awful it was...but never a dress...and by the Maker did she look like a goddess.

She looked slightly older, more mature and more in control of herself and her surroundings. The blue of the dress made her skin slightly paler and her eyes sparkle. How he wished her could take those...things...out of her hair and run his gauntlet free hands threw it, to savour how soft it was. He wanted to kiss those lips and hug her close.

He watched as she shivered slightly, her arms wrapping around herself.

"Alyx, are you alright?" the Viscount gently placed a hand on her neck. "By the Maker, you are freezing! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She laughed. "It would spoil the evening if I told you. You would have made me march back inside to get warm, and it's too beautiful out here to leave"

The Viscount chuckled at her, placing his other hand on her arm, making her turn to face him. Fenris growled, the claws on his gauntlets digging into the stature, scratching it. He watched as he looked into her eyes. Smiling at her and laughing.

His eyes grew large and he snarled as he watched the Viscount slowly lean in, his nose touching hers. He strained his ears to hear him whisper to her.

"Forgive me, but I believe if I do not do this, I will regret it for the rest of my life, but Maker you are beautiful" **[1]**

The Viscount gently tilted her head and he watched as Hawke's eyes fluttered before she gave him a soft smile.

"And what would that be...Avery?"

His brow contorted into an angry mess and he watched them get closer and closer.

_'No...No...No...!'_

"No! I will not allow it!"

He ran forward and grabbed the Viscount, pushing him away from Hawke. He growl and snarled at him, his hands balled into tight fist, willing himself not to kill the Viscount there and then.

"You will not have her!"

He turned to face Hawke, but a powerful blow rammed into his left check and lip, sending him staggering backwards. He brought his hand up and hissed as his fingers brushed his now split lip. His eyes were wide with disbelief and his face saddened as he looked up at her.

There she stood, elegant and poised like a dancer who hand his very life in her hands. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was a mess and yet she never looked more glorious. But his eyes slowly travelled to the raised fist she had in front of her. His eyes pleaded with her and he almost felt pathetic, but for once he didn't care.

"...Hawke...? I-"

Her eyes became slits and he could have sworn that the blue colour of her hues glowed eerily and dangerously. She was in an attack stance and her body screamed at him in fountains of hate and loathing. Her voice was just above a whisper and felt the same as if she had just grabbed her daggers and plunged them both into his chest, making him pour rivets of blood.

"...How dare you..."

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Yes, yes. Avery pulled an Alistair...I couldn't help it :D<strong>


	9. Moment In Time

Oh Maker! I am such a terrible person for not updating this. I didn't forget about it, but...I dunno, just, life seemed to kinda get in the way and I just didn't write much. Just to be clear though, I'm not particularly fond of this chapter, I dunno why, I just don't care for it as much as my other chapters, but I'm not gonna change it cause it does fit into the story.

Hope you like it. R&R

Also, if you had looked at my profile page, you would know that I'm writing a _Vampire Diaries_ fanfic, a _Mass Effect _fanfic and a _Star Trek _fanfic. I would like to say that I might be adding a _Soul Eater _and, possibly if I like the plot, a _Phantom of the Opera _fanfic. These will not interfere with_ Dark Dawn _as this fanfic is my main one, the others are just there to help break up the time so I don't spend all my time on this, because I believe that was the problem with my previous fics, that I spent too much time on them without doing something else and I lost interest.

_Shout out to my Fenris buddy and Beta, __**Jemma**__! Love you hunny :p_

**Reviews**

**fujingodofwind**; More drama! :D

**Ketsueki no Kuki**; Hahahahaaa! Aw your review made me giggle. Oh I'm the same, except, when I first played it, I was gonna romance Anders because I didn't like Fenris's concept art...that was until the Bait and Switch quest where he walked down the stairs and I swooned something awful . Stupid elf! Why you be soo awesome?

**KaeliRed**; Glad you like my Fanfiction, hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters :p

**Abress Aruba Skytalon**; Actually, I'm basing this all on the fact of having full friendships with all your companions, so there is a twist to why the betrayal happened. I'm glad you like the descriptions; I always feel that I'm TOO descriptive when it comes to Fanfiction. I'm glad you have decided to stalk me xD

**SpikeDawg45**; Yeah, I learned the hard-way about not backing stuff up. Now I have a back-up for my back-up :p Got to be extra prepared in case it happens again :)

**CreatedInFyre7**; Yes T-T It was originally meant to be angry and angsty but because it was deleted I had to re-write it. I hope you liked the re-write though. Oh! And don't worry about the love triangle, it being used to...kinda give Fenris a push in the right direction, to make him swallow his pride in a way. xD

**Dhallhenn**; Hahahhaaa! Aw I always look forward to your reviews; they are just soo funny and entertaining. I'm glad you like the fic, and don't worry, I'm the same when I read fanfics, always giggle and talk to myself when I read them :p

**rebelgoddess19**; Sorry T-T but I DID leave it there :] Hope you like this chapter.

**Shout Outs**

_fujingodofwind,  
>Ketsueki no Kuki.<br>KaeliRed,  
>Abress Aruba Skytalon,<br>SpikeDawg45,  
>CreatedInFyre7,<br>Dhallhenn,  
>rebelgoddess19,<br>Soultakers,  
>ImmortalScorpio,<br>Ashjen2010,  
>Lady of Dragons,<br>Midnight Seducer,  
>TheGirlInTheBlackRound,<br>justaregularteen,  
>AquaKBenton,<br>Draksja,  
>Freya42,<br>Anson0602,  
>IchikawaTheColdEye.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>FenrisxFem!Hawke.<strong>  
><strong>Default Fem!Hawke without the blood smear.<strong>  
><strong>Rogue. Assassin. Duelist.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IX. Moment in Time<strong>

Fenris sat on a plush armchair in one of the Viscount's private studies. He hissed as he gently pressed a piece of damp cloth against his split lip, blots of blood staining the once white fabric.

His lower lip and the left side of his face near his lips were tender to the touch and caused him some pain whenever he tried to move his lips. But he was unable to fully concentrate on the pain.

His mind was torn into two choices; either go after Hawke and plead with her or to leave her for the time being. His heart wanted to chase but his mind wanted to stay. His gauntlets lay in front of him on a wooden table with some clean cloth and a basin of warm water, along with a small health poultice.

As he was staring into the water, he didn't hear the door to the study open until her felt a presence quite close to him. He looked up and saw a noblewoman with a worried look on her face.

"Oh Maker! Are you quite alright?" She asked, her voice straight even though he could smell the alcohol coming from her breath.

He looked away from her. "I am fine. Do not concern yourself. Go back to the party and forget I am here" he said, his voice straining to keep a calm tone.

She giggled; it sounded shrill and fake to his elven ears. "Oh I could not to that, Ser. What would people say if I left a rather _handsome_ looking elf here, all on his own, when he is clearly in the need of some care?"

Fenris' eye sprang open and he turned to look at her. In the light of the fireplace, she was quite pretty. Sharp nose, slender lips, high cheek bones, green eyes and brown hair, against slightly tanned skin. If he had been any other man...or a weaker man, he would have taken her up on the offer. But as he looked at her, his eyes darted around her face looking for blue eyes and black hair against a pale complexion.

"I am sorry, but your concerns will have to go elsewhere. I am in no need of your help"

Another giggle. "You don't mean-"

"_Afaran_!" He hissed, glaring at her. He was not in the mood for a silly girl's drunken tricks. He had more important matters at hand.

"Well I never!" She huffed and walked out the door but not before stopping. He knew the woman did not know what he shouted at her, but he knew that she had took offence to it, possibly believing it to be a crude name of sorts.

"I must say! You do not keep very welcoming company, Viscount"

Fenris shot up from the chair, glaring at the Viscount, who seemed rather uncomfortable at the notion.

"Ah, well. I am sorry, my Lady but my guest has not had the most delightful of days, I beg for his forgiveness on his part"

Fenris growled in his chest, _'I did not ask nor seek her forgiveness. Nor do I need some weak man ask for it on my behalf'_

He watched as the woman leered at the Viscount before giggling at him, stroking his chest on the way out. He pushed down the urge to empty his stomach in the nearest decorative pot.

The Viscount turned to him and walked forward, his eyes never wavering from his own. Fenris did not once feel intimidated. He knew, that in a heartbeat, he could be over the room with his arm through the Viscount's chest and his hand gripping at his spinal cord, waiting to pull it out.

Fenris growled, which seem to shock the Viscount as he stopped for a moment, before he continuing onwards. He ended up near a small table a few feet in front of him, picking up a leather bound book and flicking through the pages.

"I do not wish to be your enemy, Fenris. I only came here to make sure that you were alright and to apologize-"

Fenris snorted, "Do not try and play nice, _Viscount_" the title sounded bitter and putrid to Avery when Fenris spoke it, "for I am neither in the mood, nor are you allowed to try"

"Fenris, you must realize-"

"Still your tongue! You had no right to try and claim that which is not, and will never be yours"

The Viscount slammed down the book down onto the table.

"And you have no right to try and claim that which you have lost, Messere"

They both glared and growled at each other.

"And you both have no right to claim anything, especially when said item is a human being"

They both froze and looked at the door, seeing Hawke standing there, arms crossed over her chest and her face twisted into a sinister glare.

"Hawke-"

"Alyx-"

"Silence!"

They both flinched at the raw anger and hate of her voice. Fenris sat back in the chair while Avery leaned against the nearest table.

"I am taking my leave. Avery, thank you for a splendid evening, but I must ask you not to pursue what has happened any further. You are a friend, and you shall remain that way"

Avery visibly flinched, his head down before looking back at her, a small smile on his lips.

"I understand, Alyx. And for what it is worth, I am sorry. Please do not let that incident ruin our friendship"

Fenris smirked at him, his eyes gleaming in achievement and victory beneath his white hair. _'Yes, friends. For that is all you will ever be. Let this be a warning, that she is mine...and forever shall remain so'_

He looked up at Hawke, smirk still in place, but quickly disappeared at the look she sent him. A twisted and hateful sneer, similar to the ones Danarius used to give him when he was...displeased with him. He could almost feel himself slightly cower under the gaze.

_'No...She is not Danarius, she will not hurt me. He is dead. She is just...annoyed at what I have done. Apologize and all will be well'_

"Hawke, I-"

"Save it for someone who cares" and with that, she walked out the room, shawl in hand.

Fenris sat in the chair for a while, counting in his head in Arcanum. Once he reached ten, he leapt from the chair and chased after her, leaving the Viscount behind, who was scolding himself for his previous actions.

* * *

><p>Fenris rushed down the stairs of the Viscount's Mansion before pausing at the bottom. It was deafly silent; so much so that he could hear his own blood pumping around his body. He stilled his breathing to calming breaths, straining his ears to find the sounds of heels against the stone ground.<p>

After a while he finally heard them and ran at the nearest building, using his upper body strength to pull him onto the roof. Running from roof to roof he soon caught sight of figure in blue a couple of feet in front of him. He quickened him steps, going into stealth mode.

He jumped over a gap between the houses, tucked and rolled, his hands flat on the roof with one foot flat and the other slightly bent, crouching low to the ground. He crawled over to the edge and looked over the edge, spotting his target just under him. She had stopped in the middle of the street, one of shoes left abandoned while she used her hand to rub the foot.

Placing her show back on, she continued her trek back to her home, Fenris following in the shadows. He growled deep in his throat every time a Nobleman walked past her and waved or stopped to chat. He continued to follow her, going over what had happened in the garden and study.

'_Why was she angry? I cannot remember what I did to make her angry...or why she left in the first place. Varric refused to talk to us about what had happened and every time I go back to that day, all I get is darkness and a cold, guilty feeling running through my veins...'_

His mind continued to wander, thinking up ways where he could talk to Hawke without her. His feet were silent against the roof as he walked forward, his eyes still trained on Hawke's body. He looked into the distance and noticed that Hawke's Estate was only few blocks away from where she was standing.

Fenris knew that he would probably not be able to talk to her, knowing that if he tried, he - or ever Hawke - would regret it in the near future. Believing it was best to wait a while before their next meeting; Fenris continued to follow Hawke to her home, watching out for any shady figures along the way.

They - Hawke being closest while Fenris was on the roof of her estate - finally arrived, without so much as a fight on either route, not that he was expecting any, especially with him being on the roof. He watched as Hawke vanished into her home, before skillfully sneaking over to the part of the house that her bedroom window was located.

He leaned over and noted the slow flickering of light coming from the window. Grabbing the edge of the roof, he slowly climbed over and grabbed onto the various bricks that were protruding from the wall. Using them as a means to get down, he climbed until he was on the small-ish balcony of Hawke's bedroom. He pushed his chest into the wall, hiding himself before slowly easing his head out and peering into Hawke's room.

He saw a figure behind the changing screen, but was unable to make out who it was. He thought it was Orana cleaning up because the shadow was small. He pulled away from the window to look around as his ears picked up a faint banging sound. Looking around, he rolled his eyes as he saw, what looked like, a Nobleman with a female wearing a fairly revealing dress. Turning away, he looked back inside the window and his eyes grew wide.

Fenris watched as Hawke walked from behind the changing screen, her hands embedded in her hair as she took out the many pins holding it up. Her expensive and fancy heels still encased her feet, but that's not what had gotten his blood pumping.

Fenris gripped the wall tighter as he watched Hawke parade about in azure blue under corset, with a dark blue pattern and black ruffles along the bottom and top of the corset, and along the area which held the fastenings for the corset. She also wore matching briefs that seemed to disappear under the bottom of the corset. The top part pushed her breasts up and made them seem much larger.

Fenris growled as she watched her bend down to pick up a clip that had fallen from her hair, he watched as her body curved seductively, making him pant as his eyes grew dark. He shook he head before jumping down from the balcony before he did something he regretted.

With a quick, longing look up at Hawke's bedroom, Fenris made his way back to his mansion for a long, cold bath.

* * *

><p>Just a heads up, this fic will contain Old English in the near future. This quote is taken from the Dragon Age 2 Wikia, under Tevinter Imperium, under the sub-heading Imperial Language;<p>

"_Arcanum, the official language of the Imperium, was designed to be a potential distant ancestor to English, or more precisely the various aspects of Latin that English borrows from extensively."_

**Translations**

**Afaran - **Depart


	10. Before the Hunt

**Sorry about taking ages to update. I've been busy with college and then I got a really bad head cold that left me bed-ridden for three days :( Was not fun. **

**Also, I was wondering...would anyone mind if I put _Legacy_ and _Mark of the Assassin_ in this fanfiction. I feel that _Legacy_ will help with getting everyone back into Hawke's good-books and I say the trailer for _Mark of the Assassin_ and to say I'm excited is an understatement. :) Leave a comment to say this is a good idea or not.**

**And on another note. Three chapters of _Derezzed_ are up and I want to know what my _Dark Dawn_ readers think of it.**

**This is part one of three.  
>One is Before the Hunt<br>Two is The Hunt.  
>Three is After the Hunt.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>X. Before the Hunt<strong>

It had been nearly two weeks since the Viscount has invited Alyx to his home. She had spent the time training her body back to top form. Varric had aso been helping out with Charades training aswell, teaching her how to be a true rogue; lockpicking, trap setting and deactivating, stealth and how to blend in with the shadows.

On top of that, he had also taught her some tricks for using a bow and how to get the most of out it, including being able to fire multiple arrows in rapid successtion that had Alyx's head spinning when she showed her.

Alyx was terrible...utterly terrible with a bow. She could throw knives with amazing accuracy, but ask her to use a bow and you are looking at a disater waiting to happen.

Alyx grunted as she collapsed on her bed face first, her armour making the bed sink more than usual. Her blades lay forgotten on the floor and her boots where kicked off at the front door leaving her barefooted.

She had just came back from taking out a group of slavers near the wounded coast, and ended up with an arrow in her thigh. She had managed to snap the wood of it, but the metal tip was still deep in the fatty tissue, with some small rivets of blood seeped through her pant leg.

Luckily, the slavers weren't using poisoned tips. Thank the Maker.

The door opened and Charade and Bethany walked in, Charade holding a basin of water and Bethany with her medical bag. They both were dressed in a pair of leggings and a tunic. Simple and comfortable.

"Ready sister?" Bethany asked as she kneeled next to the bed. Alyx sat up and gently - and gingerly - took off her armour. Gloves first, then chest and finally leggings, leaving her in her breast band and tight shorts that reached her knees.

Charade walked over to her, and gingerly prodded her leg, around the wound.

"Oww! Son of a Holy Andrastian! That is tender!"

Charade laughed at her. "The great Champion of Kirkwall, crying over an arrow in the leg. How the mighty have fallen"

Alyx's blue eyes glared at her cousin, before she turned her head to pout, lips slightly puckered in annoyance.

Bethany shook her head at the two, before grabbing a health poultice, putting a square piece of white linen over the top and turning it upside-down and let the slightly thick liquid seep into it.

After a good amount was on the linen, she place the dry side on her knee as she used a small pair of sissors to cut up to the top of her thight and ripped the pant leg open, showing the wound in all its glory.

She took the linen and dapped it around the wound, letting the herbs seep into the skin and watched at the redness dulled to a slight pink.

Giveing her sister a piece of wood wrapped in fabric, she told her to bite down.

Charade moved closer, one hand on her thight, the other on the arrow.

"One..."

Her grip tighten and Alyx took a breath.

"Two..."

Bethany grabbed a wet cloth, and rang it out.

"Three!"

Alyx screamed as the arrowhead was pulled out, the edges were serated, so it did more damage coming out, than going out. The skin was ripped and torn, blood flowing freely. She spat the wooden grip out, shouting in anguish.

"Maker's Holy testicales! Mother of a whore!"

Bethany jumped into action. A cloth over the wound and poultice shoved down her sister throat as Charade pinned her onto the bed, stopping her from thrashing and making the blood flow quicker.

A blue aura swirled around Bethany's right hand as she removed the cloth and replaced it with her glowing hand. The healing aura moved around the wound before slowly seeping in to heal the inner damage.

Alyx lay still for a moment, feeling the magic move around her body, the poultice slid from her throat and into her stomach, sending a warm feeling around her libs. She lazily smacked her lips, tasting the poultice. Honey...with some cinnimon and lemon...quite nice.

Bethany laughed at her sister's childish antics. She was currently lying on her back, dazed by a slight fever and high on the effects of the potent poulice, quietly singing a nursery rhyeme as she peered up at the canopy above her bed.

_"A wise old owl lived in an oak,  
>The more he saw the less he spoke,<br>The less he spoke the more he heard.  
>Why can't we all be like that wise old bird?"<em>

Charade giggled, shaking her head. She had never seen this side of her cousin, the vulnerable and child-like side. She smiled at her, watching as her eyes went foggy before she went to sleep, a faint snore emitting from her.

"She will be like this until tomorrow, so it will be best to leave her to her dreams" Bethany said as gathered up her supplies. Charade chucked as she grabbed the spare coverlet of her cousin's plush, red armchair and threw it over Alyx, gently tucking her under and placing one of her pillows under her head.

"Night Alyx"

Bethany got up, and kissed her sisters cheek, "Good night, sister"

They both walked out of her room, talking as they walked the stairs.

"Is she always like that when she has a health poultice?" Charade asked, giggling slightly.

Bethany shook her head. "No, not really...only if its really potent"

Charade let out a deep laugh, gently holding her stomach.

"Anyway..." Charade looked at Bethany, who had a mischiefous grin on her face, "You should see her when she's drunk"

Bethany walked down the stairs as Charade paused, images of Alyx dancing on table-tops and singing vulgar and rude songs that would make a sailor blush.


	11. AN

Hey, I put a poll up on my page :D

If you wouldn't mind checking it out as it will help me in deciding what fanfictions people are wanting me to update and what one's people are really worried about.

So, if you want to make sure your fanfiction is top priority, better check it :p

Thanks,  
>ForeverWar xx<p> 


End file.
